


【Destiel】《双向谬误》

by ZoraFeng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Related, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sex Education, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraFeng/pseuds/ZoraFeng
Summary: Dean和Castiel是最好的朋友，Castiel曾说他与Dean享有深层的羁绊。所以他们理所当然地觉得他们了解对方。他们之间也许有些无伤大雅的小误会——或许，不是小误会？Jack这样问。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 物种差异

【序】  
“Carry on, my wayward son,   
前行吧，我不羁的孩子，  
For there'll be peace when you are done，  
你们最终会找到安宁。  
Lay your weary head to rest，  
躺下你们疲惫的身躯，  
Now don't you cry no more.  
不要再哭泣。  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
曾经我脱离了一切喧嚣和困惑，  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
只想透过幻象，一瞥现实。  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high   
我本越飞越高，却太靠近天空。  
Masquerading as a man with a reason，My charade is the event of the season   
装作秉承信念之人，我的伪装令人刮目。  
And if I claim to be a wise man   
如果我自称心如明镜，  
It surely means that I don't know   
那我一定内心迷惘。  
Carry on, my wayward son,   
前行吧，我不羁的孩子，  
For there'll be peace when you are done，  
你们最终会找到安宁。  
Lay your weary head to rest，  
躺下你们疲惫的身躯，  
Now don't you cry no more.  
不要再哭泣。”

【一】物种差异  
从Castiel出现在Winchester boys身边开始，Dean似乎就没意识到他是个“天使”。倒不是说Dean不明白Cass是什么物种，但是绝大多数时候，他对待Castiel的态度就和对待人类是一样的。Cass在他眼里就好像加强版的人类——而且还是一个固执、强大、不听劝、小脑瓜不太灵光的风衣宝宝。  
一开始Sam以为这是因为Dean有点难以理解天使的本质——因为天使不像他们平时生活中会遇到的那些怪物或者超自然力量，他们不与人世往来已经许久，而且无不见过亿万年的沧海桑田。在一次谈话中Cass向Sam解释，天使只是一种光，或者从更准确的方面来讲，是一种复杂但是又单纯的电磁波，他们本身像是纯粹的能量体。  
“我说过我的真身有300多米高，所以是的，我的翅膀也并非你们看到的那种大小。”Cass解释道，“你们看过天使翅膀的焦痕，但那更像是能量爆炸之后留下的痕迹，那是为了适应皮囊而产生的形态，以人能看见的形式存在——之所以会产生这种效果，是因为天使身处皮囊之中，所以力量被压缩和限制。而天使之刃的攻击就好像戳破一个装了太多水的气球，里面的水会四处飞溅。如果我真的把羽翼显形，那么它一边大概也有300米长，对人类而言那会像是一片被阳光照耀至透白的云，不同的是，云不会灼瞎人类的眼睛。在一定程度上，我能将它带到你们眼前，不过只能维持很短的时间，不然不论是你们还是容器本身都会受到严重的损害。”  
Sam听得很认真，老天啊，他居然还在记笔记！  
“我觉得我也能给记录者们留点材料，”面对Dean的嘲笑，Sam争辩道，“更学术化的那种。”  
“但是你很少展示你的翅膀嘛。”Dean把脚翘在桌子上，往后靠去，捞起自己的啤酒，“你展示翅膀的那些时候，情况都很紧张。”  
“老兄，你只关心这个吗？”Sam翻了个白眼，“我们说了这么多，你只关心翅膀？”  
“你难道在指望我能问出更‘学术性’的问题吗？”Dean耸肩。  
Cass摸了摸脖子，有点不自然地闪烁了一下目光，清了清嗓子才接着说：“呃，是的，我不常那么做。你可以把那理解为一种……具有一定威胁性的肢体语言。呃，但是我……如你们所见，我的力量并称不上十分强大，尤其是我们跟不止一个大天使作对之后，这种劣势变得有些明显……我认为它本来就有一定的缺陷——不过在此前我并没有在意过这一点，因为在戍卫队的时候，这代表不了什么。在天使全部堕天之后，它基本已经无法修复。我的荣光……至少是绝大多数荣光，被燃烧了。它不是转移了或者散落了，因为那个咒语，它消耗到了一种无法恢复的状态，就好像一块再也充不满电的电池。”  
“哦，Cass……我们不是故意想要提起这个的。”Sam连忙道，“抱歉，我们知道这很难。”  
“你只是想做对的事。”Dean这样说，“好吗？”他的神情有了微妙的变化，Cass眯起了眼睛。Dean的气味呈现出一种焦虑的感受——谈论这件事让他不舒服了吗？但是Castiel没有问出口，因为他知道Dean多半也不愿意承认。  
Dean起身走向厨房，只是路过Cass身边的时候头也不回地轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，手指在天使皮囊的肩胛骨上似不经意地一拂而过。颤栗如同电流袭击了Castiel，他偏头凝视着Dean的背影消失在走廊后，睁大了眼睛，歪了歪头。他有些迷惑地想，Dean好像在沮丧，他为什么沮丧？Sam却尴尬地咳了咳，匆匆道：“呃，谢谢你Cass，愿意告诉我这些。我要把这些资料归档——用、用我房间的电脑，那里网速比较快。”  
奇怪。Castiel想，那只是一个触碰。  
但那感觉……好比他第一次睁开双眼，第一次目睹世界。新生的荣光从他的头顶降落，他的双眸是燃烧的星火，他振开双翼的那刻雷电爆闪，云破风走。他看到层云之下苍翠和碧蓝交织成星球，他久立云端，因震撼而无以言语。

这种迷惑经常找到Castiel。但是那并不……并不让他难受，只是有点点细微的困扰，以一种柔和的方式轻触他的思维。  
在最开始认识Sam和Dean的那两年，他经常忘记猎人们只是人类——从某种意义上来说，他们已经脱离“人类”的范畴了。那时候他不止一次……或者说，许多次，他在Dean入睡的时刻在他床边凝望守候。若非情况紧急，他不会轻易进入猎人的梦境，但是梦魇几乎夜夜来袭。一开始，他没有尝试去安抚Dean的噩梦。只是那痛苦实在过于庞大，在天使的感知里那些恐惧、厌恶、悲伤几乎是实质化的，连天使都觉得有些难以承受。他坐在床边看着Dean Winchester，疑惑于一个人类怎么能忍受那么多还没有发疯。要知道，他还从未见过情感比Dean还要强烈的人类。然后，他终于伸出了手，只是小小的奇迹，用他的荣光隔绝了痛苦，让Dean能陷入更深的睡眠。  
在那些时候，Dean对他还是有些畏惧的。但是人类总是挑衅——愚蠢的行为，有时却难以辩驳。Dean的言语比天使的武器还要锐利，可是如果按人类的逻辑思考，又会觉得不无道理。Dean明知天使比他强大太多，可是他厌于掩饰，只会直白地表达他的厌憎。有勇气，或许算是鲁莽。  
他对待他，以一个人类的方式。  
他们的交集年深日久，Dean却似乎越来越意识不到Castiel是个天使。  
他会问Cass在哪里睡觉，给他啤酒和饼干，或者在Cass中了疯狗咒的时候替他披上衣服——其实天使不睡觉，也不需要吃东西（特殊情况除外），更感受不到寒冷。他发抖是因为Rowena的魔法影响了他的荣光，继而使他皮囊难以控制。  
……不过Castiel得承认，他喜欢Dean这么做。

天使有时候搞不清楚人类复杂的情感，同样的，人类也难以读懂天使。  
从认识Castiel的第一天起，Dean就深切的知道，Cass是不一样的。和他生命中曾出现过的一切都是不一样的。  
他不属于人间（即使是恶魔，都曾经是人类呢），他和人类甚至不在同一个维度。他是某种超出人类理解的造物，他强大，冷酷……以及纯粹。  
虽然Dean从未承认过，但是在一开始，他惊慌失措。他努力想要挣脱命运的枷锁，也在那时惊诧于Castiel的不同。他不像那些天使，有些天使就是长了毛的飞猴，但是Castiel，他像是传说中美善的化身——但没有那么无所不知或者高高在上，他向Dean坦诚，他有疑惑。  
可即使是在相识多年之后，Dean也从不确定，天使是否真正拥有“感情”。  
Castiel一直、一直在尝试做对的事。虽然Dean知道，他们在Cass心中是重要的。但是这或许也是某种“对的事”。Cass心中的蓝图人类难以企及，他看世间兴衰荣辱，一次大事皆以百年为节点。就好像上帝说的，“你要承受那么多的痛苦是因为我选你当光明和黑暗之间的防火墙”——天使对此习以为常，人类却因此深陷痛苦。  
Cass心中有更崇高的目标，而人类生命则如蜉蝣。Dean没法看得那么远，他只能专注于当下，也只拥有当下。  
因为荣光被剥夺，Cass曾经成为人类。那个时候的Cass是更鲜活的。他曾说那时他学到了很多……可是他拥有天使的心却困于人类之躯，Dean明白他内心挣扎不已，不然何以会引来仁慈天使的瞩目。在Dean的心中，Castiel一直是天使——这个天使是形容词；Castiel的悲悯、善良、坚定使他与众不同。即使Cass一再强调自己是战士，但是Dean还是觉得他是有着毛茸茸翅膀，戴着光环弹竖琴的小可爱；这特质并不随他的荣光有无而改变。那时Dean在店外凝视着他，心中想这样的Castiel……是否和我们一样。当他送Cass去约会的时候，Dean被复杂的情感刺痛，他厌恶自己的卑劣，但又为Cass自豪。那瞬间他悲欣交集，乃至于几乎落泪。  
可是再一次，天使必须夺回荣光，重返战场。Castiel历尽艰辛之后，终于拿回自己的力量。Dean为他高兴，他发自心底这样想。可是Sam告诉他，Cass那之后就也不再能享受食物了。这些人类生活的必需品，又一次变得对他而言毫无意义，甚至难以忍受。  
所以当Cass说起自己失去的荣光，翅膀和真身的时候，Dean感到自己无法再承受了。一种内疚铺天盖地地压向了他。在地狱，在人间，在炼狱，那么多次的分别，打碎再重组，赴死又复生。他想象多年之前的Castiel……他是战士中的战士，天使中的天使，他的荣光和力量像是耀眼的雷电和日光从纯白的云间铺洒而下。现在Castiel变得更好了吗，或许。可是失去了那么多作为代价，他怎么会不痛苦？而Dean Winchester就是这一切的罪魁祸首。天使坐在那里叙说那些事，他似乎微有不适，但是语调从来平静淡然。苦难在他面前被分开，好比被摩西劈开的红海；又或者天使根本就没有应对这些事的机制。  
那时Dean颤抖窒息到无法控制自己，所以他必须起身离开。可他又想起Castiel第一次向他展开翅膀的时刻，天使的肩膀后阴影铺展，电闪雷鸣。鬼使神差地，他轻轻拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，指尖战栗…然后Dean头也不回地落荒而逃。  
天使没有再提起这件事。

Dean不止一次地挑衅Castiel，有些是无意的，有些则是故意为之。他只是想知道天使的底线到底在哪里……以及他想搞清楚天使的情感运作方式。他曾亲手逼走过自己生命中美好的事物，因为他知道自己不值得那些——而Castiel实在是太像一个恩赐了，Dean Winchester从未奢望过能长久拥有。  
但是Cass很少能给出“正确”的反应。大多数时候他不以为意，少数时候他怒火中烧，不过转眼就平息下来——在非常非常罕见的情况下，Cass会不知所措。有时是因为他听不懂人类的笑话和隐喻，有时是因为他无法面对Dean。  
可是不论如何……Castiel总会回到他身边。  
哈，也算是一种正确的事，不是吗？Dean自嘲地想。他们不断地经历隐瞒、背叛、独自行动、不撞南墙不回头；Dean用尽全力，才能正常地对待Cass。他把Cass当作最好的朋友，让自己忘记Cass的不同，他竭力想和他分享凡间的乐趣（即使这个行动总是以失败告终），但是每一次——每一次，Cass的所作所为都显示出，他从来不与人类相同。  
当他归来的时刻，Dean总会想起他们曾经历怎样不堪回首的别离。Dean曾向Sam说过，如果是别人做了Cass做过的事，那么只有“杀无赦”一种可能。可是也像Sam说的一样，那是Cass——旁人怎么能够与Cass相提并论。  
在相识的第九年，Dean接受了这些。他接受自己只是天使漫长生命中的沧海一粟，也接受天使永不会如同人类那样……经历爱恨。可是Cass就是Cass，他不用改变。而Dean只能用自己能想到最合适的方式对待他……这也许很糟糕，但是Dean从来是个糟糕的人。他本质如此，而天使终有一日会发现的。Dean这样坚信着。


	2. 生活经历

【二】生活经历  
天使第一次谈论起自己的过去是很早很早之前的事了，彼时他还有翅膀。年长的Winchester刚刚被Zachariah甩到五年之后再带回来，所幸Castiel帮他逃出了那个旅店。Dean做出的决定不是在那时答应Michael，而是再度和Sam一起战斗。在兄弟会面之前，Castiel把他送到了英帕拉上。  
在驾驶的途中Castiel坐在副驾驶座上看着窗外，过了一会才问：“‘不要改变’是什么意思，Dean？”  
Dean闪了下目光，立马道：“没有什么。”  
“这不是一个答案，至少不是我问题的答案。”Castiel眯起眼睛歪了歪头，“他对你做了什么？”  
Dean久久沉默，而Castiel只是一瞬不瞬地看着他，眸子在路灯的照耀下时明时暗。  
“你曾经说过，一切挣扎都会导向既定的命运。”Dean的手在方向盘上握到指节都发白，“Zachariah就给我看了所谓的‘我的命运’。”  
“我只是……我以前确实这样认为。”Castiel喃喃道，“但是现在我已经改变看法了。”  
Dean短促地笑了笑，他的眼睛盯着前面的路，朝阳渐渐升起，天际被染成微妙的亮色，眼前的路看起来没有尽头，但他已然知道将要到达何处。过了一会Dean才问了一个看起来毫不相干的问题：“Cass，只是好奇……我是说，抛却现在的这一切，你怎么看待天堂，和，呃，其他天使？”  
Cass愣住了，Dean偏头看了他一眼，似乎满怀不安，随即补充道：“你可以不回答，只是个蠢问题。”  
“不，我很乐意回答。”Cass沉思了片刻，才道，“虽然我们意见有所分别，但是无可否认的是其他的天使是我的兄弟姐妹，天堂是我的……家。”  
Dean似乎笑了一声，但是当Cass看向他的时候，猎人的侧脸却冷冽如冰雕。Castiel尝试向Dean解释——虽然他不懂自己为什么要解释这一切：“‘兄弟姐妹’，这只是我们使用英语的时候的称谓。你也可以认为我们是……战友，在曾经的战斗中，我们并肩作战。在天使中我被创造出来的时间比较晚，但是这短暂的差距和之后亿万年的时光相比不值一提。这个星球……是天父最钟爱的造物，祂令我们帮助祂创造和守护这个世界。在人间的一切，包括最高峻的山脉，最壮丽的河流，以及洋洋无际的大海，都曾留下天使的荣光。我们以荣光滋养万物，却绝少在世间行走。虽然我认为那是不明智的，但是许多天使在心中也与Lucifer一样看待人类。……许多年前，我曾看见大海，一条鱼爬上了海岸。彼时Gabriel告诉我，‘Castiel，天父对这小造物别有安排’。我曾见过一切《圣经》中所记载的故事，只是即使在2000年之前，我也从未使用过皮囊来到人间。直到……后来。”他说到这里的时候含糊了一下，才继续道，“所以，是的，那是我的家族，即使他们不理解我的所作所为，但我相信真理会不言自明。”  
Dean轻轻嗯了一声，转眼看向他，那一眼非常短暂，几乎像是昏暗光线下的错觉。可是天使不会有错觉，除非有人对他施加了强大的魔法——而据Castiel所知，Dean并不长于此道。人类的眼眸在那一刹那显出剔透的质感，可是里面却混杂着非常难以辨别的意味。像是悲伤，像是叹息，像是庆幸，像是失落。或者也什么都不像。只是那一眼让Castiel……让Castiel无法思考。  
然后他展开翅膀，离开了英帕拉的副驾驶，离开了Dean的身边。  
在Dean受到该隐血印影响变成恶魔之后，他和Sam曾无数次尝试寻找他。当时Castiel体内他人的荣光已经要燃烧殆尽了，但是他从未想过放弃寻找。即使在Hannah求助他的时刻，Castiel也坚持，如果Sam和Dean需要他，那他就会去找他们。跨越万里，生死不辞。  
他在那时候时常陷入昏睡，也已经做好准备随时迎接自己的死亡。当他在通话中向Sam坦白“我很想他”的那刻，Castiel甚至感觉到有某种力量要将他的皮囊和荣光一起捏碎，让他浑身冰冷，又如生吞烈火。他强行支撑着洗漱，在混沌中看向镜子，有一种恍如隔世的感受……他失去Dean太久了。实际上只是几个月，对天使而言根本不算什么，可是Cass却觉得这比百万年还要漫长。  
Cass在车上小憩的时候梦到几年前他和Dean在英帕拉上的那次谈话，猎人在昏暗下留给他的无声一瞥。……天使这才意识到，Dean其实还是避开了解释他看到了什么。如果那是未来，那未来的Castiel是否还是Winchesters的守护者？他握住自己的手，指尖苍白。血液艰难地、缓慢地沿着血脉流动，好比亿万年前天使的羽翼切割大地，留下了蜿蜒纵错的河流。  
天使发现自己越来越难以想起古老的记忆了，他的记忆被短短的四五年时间占据。那些旧日的光阴变得越来越空洞、难以忍受。即使他依然憧憬着回归到纯粹的天堂中，但是他其实从未真的想过这意味着什么。也许他不愿意深思，也不愿意回首。

相比之下，Dean似乎很厌倦谈论自己的过去。即使在将他救出地狱的时候，天使曾切实地触碰他的灵魂，但是Castiel不是太清楚其中渊源。那时爆裂的光斑和声音从天使身侧掠过，天使惊异地感受着一切，聆听在人类灵魂中岁月的回响。  
……异乎寻常的富有生机，却也比最贫瘠的荒漠还要苍凉。如此尖锐，如此矛盾。如此强烈的痛苦和爱在灵魂上爆发，这是天使从未见过的、独一无二的奇迹。  
他极少探听人类的内心，但是在特定的情况下，Dean会透露只言片语。  
话题大多围绕着家庭，比如“不靠谱的父亲”，比如“父亲的职责”。这大概是Dean Winchester身上最接近天使的地方，他们都对“父亲”深信不疑。  
更多的故事Castiel只能用碎片勉强拼凑和想象，因为Dean不愿意谈起。

Dean对文学有自己的审美，他尤其喜欢冯内古特。在他还是少年的时候，在辗转的空隙，他会偷偷到图书馆读书，或者躲在旅馆的书架后看那些文字。但是他无法停留太久，因为Dean必须回去照顾当时还年幼的Sam。他也曾爱过音乐，在所有人都会经历的青春期，他同很多擅长音乐的女孩子交往（虽然一般都只能维持一个星期），只是为了能溜进他们练习的地方，摸摸吉他。然后Dean会找个地方坐下，看年轻的女孩在演奏乐器，钢琴，小提琴，有一个擅长架子鼓。那样年轻，张扬而美好。  
……就是所谓的，Dean Winchester注定得不到的东西。  
所以在后来，Dean对此三缄其口。他谈论的少年时代总是荒谬绝伦的，充斥着躁动、不安和鬼怪的因子。他用粗俗、鲁莽来掩盖纤细敏感的感情末梢，对自己的混蛋行径表现得洋洋自得，即使他内心并不以此为傲。  
见鬼，Dean甚至真的——真的嫉妒过Sam。因为Sam做了他不敢想也不敢做的事，他远走高飞，他在大学中享受光明美好的未来。当他发现Sam的天堂中没有家人的那刻，Dean的愤怒无以言喻，但同时又深深地感到无能为力。看到Sam无法逃离命运的时候，Dean甚至有一种病态的快意——直到他发现这命运会造成无法挽回的后果。  
当三十一岁的Dean Winchester听到Castiel谈论过去的时候，他心中满怀怒火和嘲讽。他笑这个天使的天真，笑他看不清其他翅膀混蛋的真面目，更笑在天使面前如此浅薄和愚昧的自己。  
他被送到了五年后的未来。他见到了那个时空的Castiel。Dean自问不是怯懦的人，但是穷尽一生，他大概也无法向Castiel开口言明他所见的一切。  
他认识的Cass，是强大美丽的生灵，他超乎Dean所能想象的所有，他是最疯狂的降临和最不可思议的朋友。但是在五年后的Cass却残破而绝望，他身上依然留着天使的敏锐和洞察，也怀抱着坚定和无畏……这些美好的特质在那样残酷的境况下只让Dean愈发如鲠在喉。  
那个Cass嘲讽世界，嘲讽一切，但是他也毫无犹豫地答应了必死的计划。他双脚翘上简陋的木板，为年轻版Dean对领袖版Dean的挖苦而哈哈大笑，眼中含着因为肆意而溢出的泪水。  
如果所有天使都因绝望而离去，那是什么使Cass留下？Cass像是溺水的人抓住一叶扁舟，你说不准他是打算放手还是为船上的人再奋力一搏。他在一分钟内就认出了Dean的来历，这足以说明天使（或许该说前天使，但是该死，Dean讨厌这么称呼Cass，Cass就是天使，永远是）依旧头脑清醒，缜密细致。可是他对于最后“漫不经心的计划”几乎是欣然接受。  
寒意在那时抓住了Dean。  
——Cass不是不知道。他意识到。Cass知道自己的任务是去送死，但是他没有挑明也没有质疑，甚至没有怨恨。可那领袖对此也不置一词，他似乎心如铁石，或心如死灰。  
可那是Cass，他不应当被这样对待。  
年轻的Dean想，我不能让事情沦落至此。五年后的我是混蛋，现在的我不是。  
那时他还不知道，改写命运之后，五年后的他会在该隐血印的影响下求死不能。但是如同Cass所言，人类是短视的生物。 他看不到苍茫时代的过去，也看不到流动变幻的未来。 只是在那一刻，他做出了属于当下的抉择。


	3. 信任危机

【三】信任危机  
在经历过关于“私人空间”的一些小问题之后，信任危机到来得猝不及防。  
Castiel说不清那时候的自己是怎么想的，也许是保护欲过剩。在天启结束之后，Dean寻找到了他能够回归的港湾。天使在人类无法察觉的时刻凝视他，看他照顾孩子，和邻里往来，和恋人亲昵相拥。不知道为什么，Castiel就是……不想和Dean说话。  
他不想打扰他，也不想再对Dean要求更多。与此同时，天使的逻辑提醒他，这样注视Dean是不必要的，也是无用的。可是Cass还是忍不住，即使注视着这一切的天使并不感到十分愉快。  
Dean是快乐的，至少表面上如此。有几次Cass还是听到了无意识的祷告。Dean再度陷入了非常糟糕的梦魇中，他的本能在求救。和Lisa不同的是，Dean只睡四个小时。这是他长久以来的习惯，无法轻易改变。所以往往在凌晨，Dean就会精疲力竭地醒来，然后在客厅枯坐到太阳升起。  
Cass想过帮助他，可是他还记得“私人空间”呢。如果那里只有Dean，他不会犹豫。可是如果是Dean和他的女朋友在一起，那一切就变得不同了。Castiel告诉自己不能随意入侵一个陌生女人的私人空间。  
为了补偿Dean付出和失去的一切，Cass尝试把Sam带回人间。  
大错就是那个时候铸成的。

“他听起来是个很酷而且不鲁莽的家伙。”很多年后的英帕拉上，Dean就Benjamin一事对Castiel冷嘲热讽，那时候他们已经冷战好些天了。  
“你猜什么，他虽然很讽刺但是他知道感激。”Cass毫不示弱地回应。  
Sam为此头疼不已，但是显然无法阻止哥哥和好友之间幼稚到极点的争吵。

“鲁莽”。后来的Castiel会这样评价自己，虽然他不会为自己的选择后悔。  
那时他不太能理解人类的信任是非常脆弱的东西，也不太明白为什么人类会为了一些实质上无伤大雅的事而大惊小怪——当Jack失去灵魂的时候，也是如此。Jack无意中伤害了一个女孩，虽然他随即治愈了她。他以为这样就意味着一切完好无损，却不明白覆水难收。  
哦，不对，天使是没有灵魂的，所以他当然不能理解。  
他只是想帮助Dean，不计回报。  
——既然如此，那就没有必要和他商量了吧，不然又为他徒增烦恼。

“当我需要你的时候，你又在哪里？！”当Castiel终于难以自制地向Dean诘问的时候，他才蓦然意识到自己原来不是真正的“不计回报”。他有疲惫，也有埋怨。他的天使理智告诉他，是他选择瞒着Dean的。可是另一个声音却不断地在他的荣光中回响——可我希望他发现这一切，我想他知道我为他做了什么。我想他理解我。我想看到的不是Dean心碎和失望的眼神。我想看到……我能令他快乐。我想得到他的帮助——我想得到他的帮助！  
这是皮囊的影响吗？可是Jimmy早就已经灰飞烟灭了。他虽然采用Jimmy Novak的形体，但是这皮囊早已经与那人类无关。  
“我就在那里啊。”Dean疲惫而无望地祈求他。  
Cass这才想起来，在那个铺满枯叶的庭院中，是他转身离去的…而Dean甚至不知道他来过。  
不请自来，不告而别。一意孤行的决定，不加告知的行动。这些小事，人类却难以忍受。  
“现在还为时不晚，Cass。”Dean一遍又一遍地求他。在圣火圈中，透过燃烧的火光Castiel定定看着猎人，想起在骗局显露端倪的时刻Dean是如何一次又一次地替他辩解和开脱，努力保持他对他的忠诚和信任。  
可一切已经太迟了。

Dean有很多话没有说出口，他不擅长情感表达，尤其是对于一个或许根本不理解人类情感的高维生物。  
那个时候他想告诉Cass的是，“我宁愿来帮你”。  
Dean有着随时会失去安宁生活的觉悟，因为他知道自己无法长久拥有。更重要的是Dean Winchester怎么可能容忍这一切——他的朋友正步入深渊，他却一无所知地享受岁月静好？这堪称是他人生中最残酷的惩罚之一。  
我做错了什么，让你这样失望？你宁愿和恶魔合作，也不愿相信我吗？  
这种无能为力的感受几乎让Dean无法呼吸。他觉得自己就好像一把不称手的武器，除了斩除敌人之外别无用处，但是他还是一次又一次让他身边的人受伤和失望。  
求你，Cass，求你。  
这毫无作用，最后的最后，他亲眼看见天使走向无边炼狱。

那一刻，Dean真的恨Castiel。他想告诉天使，信任是双向的，信任是……是很难以愈合的东西。就好像在恶魔血的事件后Dean曾满怀怒火和失望地与Sam分道扬镳，信任一旦破裂，哪怕是生死与岁月，也无法将其修复如初。他不想表现得那么糟糕，可是他没有办法告诉Cass“一切都会没事的”。  
Sam受尽折磨，Cass面临死亡，这时候说“一切都会没事的”那可还真是最顶级的讽刺。

那次之后，Dean和Cass的关系改变了许多。并不是说他们之间的关系变得很糟糕或者很疏远。奇怪的是，在Cass（又一次）死而复生之后，他和Dean在某种程度上的联系更……微妙了。  
当Castiel记忆全无，近乎人类的时刻，他感受到了Dean对他的情绪。那应当称之为爱恨交织……Dean的矛盾和挣扎一览无遗。他心怀悲愤，可是又不想让Cass因为旧日的记忆而自我责难。他想Cass想起一切，他也不想Cass想起一切。  
那些时候他一直带着Cass那件带血的风衣，每次战斗之前他都会在后备厢中见到它，就好比Cass仍在身旁。即使Castiel如此古老和强大，但是面对人间时，他也不过是个知之甚少的孩子。他最后将Cass留在医院，是一种保护，也是一种惩罚。对Cass，也对他自己。

之后类似的事发生了不止一次，次次都让Dean逼近极限。有时候Dean都不知道教给Cass“自由意志”之类的是不是好事。炼狱中，Castiel一言不发地走，又在最后关头推开Dean留下；为了保护天使石碑，Castiel再一次远走，但是失去了天使石碑还落得了满身伤痕；失去荣光后不顾Dean的劝阻又将自己置身险境，大意中落入死神陷阱；同意Lucifer附身，又为了拯救Winchesters不由分说杀了死神，然后在Jack诞生之前数次忽然消失。  
简直像是对Dean挑衅天使的一种回应，只不过每次都踩在生死线上让人类的神经几乎崩断。他知道天使是在做他认为对的事，但是Dean怕Cass再度落入圈套之中，更怕天使再度一意孤行，让他们本就饱经磨难的羁绊更加千疮百孔。  
“我没有放弃你。”  
“但是你不信任我。”  
Castiel能听到Dean的祷告，人类的祷告总是如此直白又不规范，像是温暖的刀子抵着皮囊一刀一刀刮过去。但天使要做对的事，向来如此。

“我不是在生气，我是担心你。”在Benjamin事件结束之后，Dean终于这样告诉Castiel。  
Castiel望着猎人，望着自己人类的弱点和缺陷，软肋和盔甲。他知道了，覆水难收。信任如是，决定亦如是。他必须做正确的事，这不是Dean能够操控的。Dean不是他的上级，他不需要听从命令——自由意志，这也是Dean一直在告诉他的事情。  
……若他听从，只是因为他愿意。  
“我救了你们，我绝不后悔。”  
因为我知道你们看不到未来，但是我可以。防止你们将来悲伤悔恨，不如我来替你们承担这一切。


	4. 宠物饲养

【四】宠物饲养  
Dean对猫过敏这个事实让Castiel遗憾了好一阵子。猫还是很可爱的生物……如果Dean不过敏的话，也许他们可以在地堡养只猫。狗也不错。  
Sam曾和他说起Dean被咒语和狗狗同化，年轻的Winchester想起来还是笑得前仰后合。“老天啊，他才不喜欢狗！”Sam道，“他都不愿意让狗坐到宝贝车的座位上。”  
“但是你很喜欢。”Castiel平静地指出这一点，“而且，你让你的狗这么做了。”  
“呃，那不是我的狗……或者说只是曾经是我的。”Sam有点尴尬，毕竟在Castiel和Dean身陷炼狱的那年他确实没做出任何去找他们的努力。他确实曾为那段感情深为着迷，但那是在他没有别的支撑的情况下。时光流逝，再谈起往事已经不会让他再那么刺痛不堪，只是稍有遗憾。不过愧疚感依然挥之不去，那一年的Sam就是一团糟，这让他至今和Cass谈起这件事的时候都深感抱歉。  
“或许Dean没有你想象的那么不喜欢……动物。我的意思是，宠物。”Castiel说，“毕竟从Dean的饮食习惯来说他非常喜欢动物，但是我相信这和宠物之间是还有一定差别的。”  
Sam欲言又止，最后只是咳了一声：“嗯，你说得对。”

Castiel总是对其他天使们把温彻斯特们称为无毛猿猴而倍感恼火：首先，就算他们想要这么说人类，那天使不也还是套着“无毛猿猴”的皮囊才能行走人间？很显然有些天使对于赠予他们皮囊的人毫无同情，甚至肆意挥霍。其次……  
他看着拎着啤酒回来的Dean，想起Crowley给他们起的外号——松鼠，麋鹿。从特征上来看，确实很贴切。虽然有点过分天马行空，不过天使似乎也有点被带歪了。在听了Sam的小故事之后，他真的开始好奇“和狗狗同化的Dean”是什么样子的。  
……其实本来就有点像，有着利爪和野性，但是一旦有什么事危急家人，就会引起对方的疯狂反击。天性热爱运动，直觉敏锐……以及……对猫过敏。  
“Cass？”Dean把啤酒放到桌子上，迷惑地看向天使。天使蓝色的眼睛正一动不动地看着他，如果他不了解Castiel的话，会觉得这有点点吓人。  
“没事。”Cass却不愿意多说，只是淡定自若地移开了目光。不管怎么说，想象一只会说话的（Dean版）狗还是太奇怪了。  
但是他还是不太明白，为什么这么多人（包括天使、恶魔之类的其他生物）总喜欢把他说成是温彻斯特家的宠物，或者反之。据Castiel所知，饲养宠物并不是一件容易的事，需要为宠物提供食宿和清洁。但是天使不需要睡觉、不需要吃饭，也不需要洗澡。而在他真的身为人类的那段时间里，他也并没有居住在地堡——虽然那基于一系列复杂的原因。  
后来Dean和Sam确实为他打扫了一个房间，但是他还是甚少停留。他只是会偶尔留下，大多数时候都是为了案子，他可以彻夜不眠地查找资料和研究咒语，给地堡加上一些额外的防护。极少数时候，他留下，只是想要留下。几次长时间居住在地堡的经历都不是很愉快，一次是拜Rowena的咒语所赐，天使神志不清虚弱不堪了好久，并因为痛苦记忆的折磨老长一段时间都不愿意踏出地堡一步。还有一次是因为Dean和Sam消失了整整几个月，Castiel花了大部分时间留在地堡尝试查找他们的下落，而他束手无策，几近崩溃。只是心中抱着渺茫的希望，或许他们某天会回到地堡，或者联系他。Castiel茫然地想，原来这就是再一次孤身一人的感受。  
天使不止一次地不告而别，是因为他知道若他回来，他们会在这里。  
……Dean会在这里。  
他不确定自己是否属于人间，是否属于这个家庭。那种漂泊无定的感受与兄弟俩无关，这是打破亿万年平静后注定的茫然。他怀念着天堂……或许没有那么怀念，但是总是放不下。因为Castiel认为自己对天堂发生的一切怀有罪恶和责任。可是若这不是他的“家”，为何失去兄弟两人的消息会让他如此……绝望。那段时间哪怕是和玛丽交谈都会变得很困难。坦白来说，他对于玛丽的感情并不深厚。即使Sam不会承认，但是Castiel知道Sam也是一样的，因为他记忆中根本没有母亲的痕迹。Cass在乎玛丽，只是因为Dean在乎——因为Dean过于在乎。

在Dean尚且年幼的时刻，他就已经失去作为“孩子”的一切了。他目睹惨剧的发生，眼见父亲被悲痛吞噬，然后他要照顾那时候还只有六个月的Sammy。那时Dean也还不到五岁，但他是Sam的兄长，在父亲在外猎魔的时刻，他必须承担起照顾Sam的责任。在这个家庭中，他是最后的维系者。他不仅仅是Sam的哥哥，他也扮演着父母本该扮演的角色。Bobby一度对此非常痛心，但是他难以改变John行动的方式，他也无权直接带走这两个孩子。  
在Sam去读书的几年时间里，Dean的生活比较简单，直到John突然失踪，使他不得不去找Sam商量如何行动，拼命弥补这个家庭船只上千疮百孔的漏洞。这是病态的，可是在漫长的时光中Dean对此愈发执着——因为除此之外的一切，他都已然失去，包括他的爱好，他的朋友，他的长辈，他的生活。  
Castiel知道为什么Dean不养宠物，即使他知道Dean并不是真的不喜欢它们。  
因为Dean觉得自己没有资格来照顾任何其他生命。他觉得自己会把一切都搞砸。所以年长的Winchester只能抓住血亲的联系，因为这是任何事都无法改变的。  
而Cass理解他，Dean眷恋亲情，正如天使眷恋天堂。这是从他们诞生之际就被牢牢刻在心头的咒言，向来如故。

替Cass在地堡准备一个房间是Dean的主意。Dean完全忽视了Sam一些“天使大概不需要这些”的念叨，固执地开始收拾起来。其实很久之前Cass就在这里拥有了一间类似于客房（实际上更像是书房）的地方，但是Dean想做的是给Cass一个真正的“自己的房间”。  
一张床，一个衣柜，一台电视。Dean想Cass大概没有什么需要换洗的衣服，最多只是伪装成FBI的时候才会换上西装（大部分时候他还是穿着风衣）。那还需要一个书柜，至少，Castiel对于阅读还是有一定兴趣的，虽然Metatron已经往他脑子里灌满了流行文化。柜子里可以放上假证件，还应该有一盏台灯。  
简单整理完这一切之后Dean犹豫了，他觉得这里还缺了些什么。可是他不确定，因为见鬼，他真的不清楚天使会需要什么。他只是……只是按人类的想法帮他布置，也许对他的“皮囊”（这个想法让Dean倍感不适，因为Cass即是Cass，那早就不是Jimmy的皮囊了）有益。也许该在这里放几个镜框？但是他们几乎没有Cass的照片。只有寥寥几张，大都是为了做假证件，少数有纪念性意义的照片都承载着悲伤的故事。  
或许……这里还差一个唱片机。  
Dean心里一动。他觉得Cass会喜欢这个主意的。为此他翻箱倒柜地找出了老式的唱片机，然后花了一天时间选歌和刻录了一盘磁带。  
“Dean，我可不觉得Cass会欣赏齐柏林飞艇的歌。”Sam靠在门框上看他忙碌，他刚刚替Cass扫干净了整个房间，“你选的只是你喜欢听的。”  
“闭嘴，Sammy，”Dean挥了挥手，“这是‘我’送的礼物，好吗？Cass不一定非得听它，这只是……一个礼物，就这样。他要是喜欢别的歌，就再做别的。”  
这是一个纪念。Dean那时漫无边际地想，他和Cass认识也有快要七年了。该死，这简直像是一辈子那样漫长。而且Dean需要一些事分散自己的注意力，以免时时刻刻都想着自己手臂上的血印。姑且算是……培养健康生活的一部分吧。  
Sam不会明白的。Dean在心里叹气。就好像许多年前Cass说的那样，他们之间有更深刻的联结——而实际上Dean也能切实的感受到这一点，虽然他永远不会承认。可这联结是……不确定的。  
Dean觉得Castiel像猫，就好像他送给Claire的那个诡异的布偶猫玩偶，有着蓝色的眼睛。但是Castiel远比那更神秘，强大，危险——而且过于我行我素。天使就好像一只怎么抓都抓不住的猫。Dean想，有那么多次，我求他别那么做，别离开。可能Cass意识不到那意味着什么——Dean Winchester最讨厌的事情之一就是祈求，无论是祷告还是请求都一样，在Dean所受的教育里，这意味着软弱，而软弱是不被容许的。只是因为祈求的对象是Cass，所以Dean觉得没关系。哪怕是在Cass不太对劲的时候，Dean也还在那么做。他只是想通过这种方式尝试向Cass传达自己的想法，即使他不能确定天使明白了多少。但是Cass还是会走，有时候他的理由太无懈可击导致Dean没法开口坚持。这样的事重复了无数遍，也造成了他们之间几度剑拔弩张。  
可是现在情况特殊。他们对该隐血印束手无策，而Dean绝不会容许自己被那东西吞噬。就好像Cain告诉他的一样，他会无法停止杀戮，先是旁人，然后必然是Cass——而这件事会将他完全摧毁，再以他和Sam互相残杀作为结束。所以他请求如果事情真的走到那一步，就让Cass来结束他的生命——虽然天使似乎并不打算接受。好吧，那么Cass接受与否都无所谓了，因为如果Cass不答应，Dean会另想方式来结束这一切。  
这一次也许就是最后了。那在最后到来之前，Dean想留下一些……纪念。  
他是留不住Castiel的，但是他至少可以用这种方法告诉对方，他希望他留下。即使他们曾不得不分离——但是在Dean的内心深处，他并不愿意那么做。所以他才会说这些是“Dean的礼物”，因为这是留给天使的，类似于回忆胶囊之类的东西。在他走后，他希望Cass能阻止Sam做傻事，如果天使愿意的话，还是可以来这里看看，或者生活。而他也曾在那个忏悔室里向陌生的神父承认，自己有许多未曾尝试的事想要去做，世界本就比他接触的得更加多彩，而Dean想去接纳他们。  
猎人拿出了录好的磁带，拿过了记号笔。  
他站在那里沉思了很久才开始落笔，一笔一笔，写得很慢。  
*Dean最爱十三首*  
仿佛经过一个世纪那么漫长的时间，Dean才慢慢补上最后两个字符。  
*xx*


	5. 情感体验

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章超长更新含R情节，清水版微博可见。

【五】情感体验  
Castiel说过只有人类才能体验“真正的欢乐”——显然在他身为人类的那段时间中，他学到了很多。  
但是这也让一切变得荒谬起来了……或许说，也许没有那么荒谬，但是依然非常诡异。  
“……你依然愿意做老师吗，Dean？”在一次Sam独自外出购物的时候，Cass突然这样问Dean。  
Dean正在找一些可能的案件资料，听到这句话的时候他眨了眨眼睛，迟钝地问：“抱歉，什么？”  
“我注意到你一直在尝试教授我关于人类的知识。”Castiel正襟危坐，在稍显昏暗的光下双眸幽蓝，“尤其是在……‘享乐’这方面。”他比了个引号，“在我是人类的那个时候，我回到这里，和你们说了那些事，你看起来很惊讶……似乎是开心的。”Castiel谨慎地说，“在此之前，我是指我们打算诱捕Raphael之前的那一晚，你说我应该享乐。但是很明显，那次尝试失败了，虽然我不懂为什么你看上去依然很开心。我对此确实……知之甚少。我有理由相信我大概做了一些不合时宜的事。不过，我认为你长于此道，所以如果你还愿意在这方面继续教导我的话，我会非常感激的。”  
有那么几分钟，Dean目瞪口呆，无法言语。  
过了好一会他才意识到Castiel没有开玩笑，见鬼，天使真的知道什么叫“玩笑”吗？  
“等等，Cass，等等。”Dean关上了电脑，此时他脑内一团乱麻，感觉像是有一百个天使和恶魔在脑袋里打架，让他感觉听觉都变得不太正常，“呃，我不清楚，你是突然间有了‘享乐’的需求？比较深入……或频繁的那种？”  
“不，我不这么认为。”Cass用那种熟悉的、直勾勾的眼神看着Dean，“我觉得这看起来就像是人类生活的另一个成分。就好像酒精对我基本上毫无效果，但是我也会喝酒，只作为一种尝试。在没有荣光的期间，这一切的感受是有效、真实的，我想我可以把它们在一定程度上认为‘愉悦’。”一个微妙的停顿后Cass接着说，“就好像你也热衷于喝酒和享受x……”  
“好，停，打住。”Dean竖起手，一边头疼地揉了揉眉心，“所以你只是想尝试？”  
“我说了，这是具有教育和启发性意义的。”Castiel的表情非常泰然，泰然到Dean有点不敢正视他。  
“呃，我可以，你懂的，教你怎么……怎么和其他女孩子搭讪，你是很受欢迎的那种帅哥。”Dean尝试这样说，可是磕磕巴巴的语调让他听起来不太有信服力。  
Castiel皱眉歪头：“我是一个天使，Dean，只不过这个皮囊是男性。”  
Dean看起来已经坐不住了：“我懂，你大概会有更广泛的选择？这很正常，说真的，只是我不太了解。”  
Cass只是静静看着他，过了一会才审慎道：“如果这能提醒你的话，你应该记得我的社交技巧很糟糕。所以尝试经常失败，而且不安全。通过观察你们我知道，猎人的职业是具有保密性的，且最好不要同其他普通人产生超过一晚上时间的感情联结。我不长于说谎，Dean。”  
“呃……你说的对。”Dean败下阵来，“但我不懂，Cass，你想我怎么教你？不能看一些porn之类的片子，那似乎对你有用？”  
Castiel道：“据我所知，现实生活中可几乎碰不到那些场景。我是指莫名其妙就有人投怀送抱或者做些别的什么。我不知道恶魔和死神能不能……作为参考？”  
“不，完全不。”Dean立马否决了这一点，挫败地抓了抓自己的头发，“好吧，如果从简单的开始，我们在交流中会有一些暗示。”  
Castiel点头：“暗示。”  
“比如肢体的接触，眼神的对视。”Dean说，“眼神很重要，长时间的凝视总会带有一些……”不一样的意味。  
这句话半途夭折。因为Dean突然意识到哪里不对。老天，他刚刚是说了什么？他是说了“长时间的对视”吗？  
因为这正是常常发生在他和Cass之间的事。Castiel习惯于看向Dean，在他不需要警戒周围情况的时刻。很多时候Cass虽然是在和别人说话，但是他的目光很少离开Dean。他长久而专注地凝视着他，好像Dean是这个世界上最标准的样本或最难以理解的谜题。  
“我想我明白了。”Cass却这样说。他蓦的向Dean靠近，蓝眼睛还是一瞬不瞬地注视着猎人，瞬间突破了Dean说的“私人界限”，近到了呼吸可闻的地步。“你的瞳孔放大，你也……没有退开。血液加速了，但我想这不是恐惧。”Castiel平静地这样说，而Dean这才意识到他们又在无意识的情况下对视了太久。  
“……呃，这，不是恐惧。”Dean有些不自然地垂了垂睫毛，舔了下嘴唇，刚想说点什么就被Castiel打断了。  
“如果是这种情况，我该吻你吗？”天使的声音越发轻柔，他凝视着Dean，低沉的声音像是秋日的风，风吹草偃，万物都在风中沙沙作响，敲击出缺少水分的乐章。  
Dean无法说不。他忽然抬起眼，某种情绪从他眼中消失了，另一种令人畏惧却又引人沉迷的神色取而代之，那一瞬间Castiel甚至愣住了。Dean的手抚上他的侧脸，力道很轻，但是顺着胡茬的痕迹慢慢刮过，让人甚至觉得无法呼吸。  
“是的，你该那么做。”Dean缓慢地回答，他眼眸深沉，天使却觉得那里面惊人的空茫。但是Cass依然缩短了那个距离，极其短暂的让他们的嘴唇相触。Dean浑身紧绷，Cass好似并未发觉。  
“像是这样？”Castiel已经退回了安全的距离，他再度眯起眼睛歪了歪头，典型的Castiel式的神情。Dean看了他很久，然后才漫不经心地挑了挑眉，吹了下口哨：“看来你搞懂第一步了，兄弟。”  
“看来会有第二步，或者其他的步骤？”  
“我们不该在这时候谈这些……老天，我不敢相信我在对主的天使谈这些。”Dean起身，“我要拿些啤酒，你要吗？”  
“不用。”Castiel这样回答。  
“你也会需要的。”Dean这么说，迅速地消失在了走廊之后。

“我相信这让你困扰了。”在一次查找一个符咒的时候天使突然开启了一个话题。那时候只有Dean和Castiel在地牢外的图书馆查找纸质资料，Sam正在大厅里用网络对比和联系其他猎人。  
Dean艰难地阅读着一些用古英语和拉丁文写出来的文字，再一次，他没有意识到天使在说什么：“Cass，what？”  
“根据我的理解，我的皮囊会让你产生困扰。我是指，在教学的时候。”天使的阅读速度远比Dean更快，他重新拿起了另一本书。  
Dean无意识地应了一声，随即才反应过来抬头看他：“你是说……哦。”  
Castiel好像只是单纯地指出一个事实，或者宣布一个答案。他没有看向Dean，只是垂着眼睛快速地阅览手中的书籍。  
这感觉不太妙。Dean的直觉雷达响了起来，而他的直觉很少出错。Cass似乎有点迷惑，或者是比迷惑更深的东西。这不太好，而Dean并不喜欢。  
“呃，不。”Dean深呼吸了一下才尽量冷静地说下去，“这不是你的问题，Cass。这是我的。你知道，就算我平日里可能有点放纵，呃，但是在这方面我……你懂的，和一个天使进行练习……”  
Castiel抬眼看他，微微眯起眼睛：“我不懂，Dean。你和Anna有过亲吻，在我面前。我有理由相信你们做了更多的事。”  
哦该死。Dean卡住了，他自己都不记得这回事了。事实上，自从Anna打算杀死Sam（当然了，如果她杀死了John和Mary，Dean也会一起消失）之后，Dean就已经完全将之抛诸脑后了。这根本不算什么，最多只能算末日狂欢之类的东西，只是恰好Anna穿了女性皮囊。而且说真的，Anna和Cass没有任何可比性，那个吻也不是什么深层感情联系……  
可是他解释不了，即使是对Cass，Dean也还没准备好说一些更隐私的过去。他最终只能轻声道：“Cass，你不一样。你知道，Anna，或许她一度是我的朋友。但是仅此而已。但是你……你不是萍水相逢的朋友。我真的不知道，我怕……我告诉过我自己，我想要做一些我以前从不敢想也不敢做的事，但是这个……这个不在计划表上，好吗？我怕这会损害我们之间的友谊，而我真的不能失去这个。”  
“我明白了。”Cass似乎接受了这个解释，他微微地笑了笑，“你不会失去我的友谊，Dean，我向你保证。如果这对你来说不好的话，我可以……”  
他没能说完那句话。因为Dean吻了他。  
依然是一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，Dean一边手撑在书架上，橄榄绿的眼睛轻轻一眨，他看上去异乎寻常的紧张，像是想到了什么不好的事，但是依然挤出微笑：“如果你和谁去图书馆约会的话，在安静的地方，不失为好时机。”  
Cass不自觉地抿了抿唇，他有点僵硬地回答：“呃，是啊。这里……我想我找到咒语了。”

把这当做富有教育意义的教学。  
Dean一直是这么告诉自己的。所以一开始是亲吻，很短暂，只是某种情景的模拟……随后更深入了。更多的吻，在Dean的房间中。一些别的什么。  
他们从未进行到——呃，如果按一般的理解来说，“本垒”。但是显然，在享乐主义上人类实在是发明了太多方法。有很多的接触，不止于眼神，还有交错的手，温热的皮肤。  
当Dean第一次脱去衣服亲吻天使的时刻，几乎耗尽了他的勇气，他只专注于让天使感到快乐。所以他亲吻Castiel的眼睑，舔吻他的耳垂，轻啃他的喉结。天使攥紧床单溢出断断续续的喘息，但是竭尽全力地睁眼看着他，低声道：“Dean……”而人类只是不发一言地，温柔地抚摸着天使，挑逗他的敏感点。他用唇舌与Castiel的乳头嬉戏，舌尖在天使矫健美丽的身体上划出一道蜿蜒晶亮的水痕，在天使腹部的以诺语纹身上徘徊良久，然后一直向下、向下，直到没入丛林的中心。那一刹Cass近乎惊恐地尖叫和叹息，但是Dean按住了他，坚定不移地吞下他灼热的下体，沿着每一根脉络转动和吮吸。Cass几乎抑制不住自己的声音，他只能咬着一角被单呻吟。Dean却吐出他，然后伸手抽走被单，不容置疑地拽过天使半掉不掉的宝蓝色领带，让他咬住。Castiel顺从地衔住柔软的织物，脸颊到胸口全都被快感烧得嫣红。他眼神迷离地看着人类，直到Dean再也无法忍受地亲吻他的双眼和额头：“……你真完美……”人类这样喃喃，“帅得让人神魂颠倒。”猎人的手指尝试摸索天使的后庭，他让天使趴下，然后小心翼翼地探索着敏感的一点，直到Castiel骤然绷紧，肩胛骨猛然起伏又平缓，那一瞬间几乎像是他的翅膀展开，然后天使在Dean的身下彻底释放。Castiel用Dean教他的一切来回报猎人，那么多的吻和挑逗，他几乎是着迷地探索Dean身上的味道，指尖抵着Dean胸口的火焰五芒星纹身和散落的雀斑。直到猎人也达到高潮，然后Dean会懒洋洋地冲他笑笑，用热毛巾擦干他们之间乱七八糟的液体。  
“……我喜欢……触碰。”Cass向Dean侧颈喃喃，“……你在我身体里。”  
Dean脸红了，他说：“嘿，别说的那么奇怪，只是手指……你懂的，人体按摩也会有这种……”  
“我懂。但是我没有想到这会这么卓有成效。”Castiel侧头看他，“你呢？我……做的怎么样？没有出错吧？”  
“你是个好学生。”Dean咕哝着回答，他困倦地有点睁不开眼了，但是依然在微笑，“那可比‘很好’还要好上太多了。”  
Castiel轻声问他：“……我，要留下吗？我的意思是……”  
猎人已经半睡半醒，他指尖搭在天使的胸口，模糊不清道：“这取决于你，如果……不让Sam知道…你想留下，睡不着也不无聊的话……就留下………”  
天使小心翼翼地握住人类的手，然后转身贴近，低声回答：“我想留下。”  
Dean没有回答，他业已沉入梦乡。  
天使不睡觉，但是在那些时候，他会留下，和Dean躺在一起，只是闭着眼睛休息。因为Dean不喜欢他整夜都睁着眼睛看他，这场景会有点诡异。虽然以前Castiel这么做过无数次，但是现在他有些理解Dean的感觉了。  
所以只有在Dean陷入睡眠之后，Cass会重新睁开眼睛看他。  
地堡的房间没有窗户，所以没有办法根据日月来判断时间。但是天使心中有非常精准的钟，这使他很容易能够评估Dean休息的时间和质量。  
Dean总是半侧着休息，一只手压在枕头下。Cass第一次留下来的时候他犯了个小错误，他尝试在Dean做噩梦时直接唤醒他。那一瞬间Dean直接从枕头下拔出了枪瞄准，他眼神涣散，但是所有肌肉都瞬间进入了战斗状态。  
“……what the hell，Cass？！”Dean心有余悸地合上保险，“我差点就开枪了！”  
“那不会伤到我的，Dean。”Castiel尝试着解释，“只是你睡得不太好，我想……”  
“哦，你是指噩梦？这很正常。”Dean揉着眼睛坐起来，大脑似乎还在颠三倒四的状态，“我不知道天使会被噩梦吵到，抱歉，下回我会记得让它静音的。不对，Cass，你要明白……”Dean把枪塞回枕头底下，“就算这玩意对你无效，我也不能那么做，好吗？我们第一次见面的时候我就试过了，我可不觉得需要再试一次。”他开始换掉睡衣，美丽流畅的肌肉伸展，声音沙哑，“我没事。”  
“你看起来不像没事。”Castiel指出这一点，“关于噩梦，我可能会有一些办法。”  
出乎意料的，Dean拒绝了他：“不。Cass，我们不谈论这个。可以帮我泡一杯咖啡吗，我需要稍微整理一下。”  
Cass轻声道：“你只睡了不到四个小时，而现在没有案子。”  
“足够了。”Dean没再说下去。  
Cass和他对视了一会，才点了点头，准备起身。  
“披好你的风衣。”Dean揉了揉眉心，招手叫天使过来，眯着眼睛给Castiel整理了衣领，甚至还随手打好了松松垮垮的领带，“这样就好。”  
“谢谢。”Cass回答，Dean随便摆了摆手，走向了洗漱间。Castiel关上门的时候开始思考，哪一种咖啡的泡法最为健康。  
天使不太明白为什么Dean拒绝他帮他减弱噩梦的建议，Dean总是这样。不过教学是卓有成效的……吧？在他和Dean同眠的夜晚，猎人梦魇的频率有显著的下降。Castiel没有告诉Dean他开始这个提议的真正原因。  
……那是一些听起来不太天使的原因。在第二次亲吻发生之前，他向Dean提起了Anna。虽然从来没有人问过Castiel那时候的事，但是Castiel确实对当时所见的一幕相当在意——那个时候他和Dean认识只不过几个月，严格来说，只见了几面。这是一种……非常奇怪的感受，它并不是经常浮现的那种柔和的困惑，而是一种更尖锐的痛楚。Castiel看着Anna亲吻猎人，但是实际上他只是全神贯注地看着Dean。虽然那时候天使对人类的情绪一无所知，可他敏锐地意识到自己并不是因为在意Anna。Anna是他曾经的上司，以及战友，他对Anna可能要遭受的一切感到抱歉，所以并不在乎坏事发生前Anna想过得快乐点——他不喜欢那一幕，是因为Anna亲吻的对象是Dean Winchester。  
真奇怪。他想，一个人类如何影响天使？这个问题就好像一只蚂蚁如何抵挡河流。  
而更奇怪的是，Dean对他的影响与日俱增——蚂蚁没有抵挡河流，但是河流为他而改变了行迹。  
发现自己对于Dean Winchester有着超乎寻常的感情是很自然的事。天堂注意到这一点比他自己还要更早。只不过天堂认为这是一种弱点，一种人性的缺陷。他们召回了他，并尝试“修正”他。在后来，Castiel在人间行走的时刻，模糊地考虑过这个问题，但是在很长一段时间里他都没有得到答案。他理解他和Dean的羁绊，那起源于他将人类救出地狱的那瞬间。落在Dean肩上的手印像是……如果天使有灵魂的话，那么Castiel会说，那个痕迹将他们的一小片灵魂熔化在了一起。但是天使没有灵魂，只有荣光。但那依然是天使最重要的一部分，就好比一个烙印，宣誓了Castiel对这个灵魂的守护。当他们的队伍越过地狱的边界的时候，许多天使陷入战斗，还有一部分深感犹豫。他们不想接触那个深陷地狱四十年的灵魂，因为那时的Dean看起来非常糟糕且麻木。有一部分天使甚至只建议救回Dean的“皮囊”。  
只有Castiel。他总是最忠诚的那一个，最坚定执行命令的那一个。所以他穿越了火焰和黑暗，一头扎进了血泪的深渊。在触碰到Dean灵魂的一瞬间，Castiel明白，这一切都是值得的。他在深渊里捧起的灵魂被罪恶和悔恨包裹，但是里面流转着灿烂温暖的光芒，比天使的荣光还要炽烈，也比诸神追赶的风更加温柔。天使振翅而起的瞬间，他听到了那个灵魂的悲鸣，人类的灵魂挣扎着咆哮，几乎挣脱了天使的掌控。那一瞬间Castiel意识到，不知道为什么，Dean似乎认为自己活该在地狱煎熬。但是Castiel不能放任他那么做。他抓住了Dean的肩膀，喃喃祈祷。  
天父啊，吾向你祈祷，吾向你忏悔；吾感激你赐予吾等荣光。然此刻境地，吾将以此荣光与此人类灵魂同享，分担其痛楚，消解其苦难。此刻，吾荣光只为此灵魂而燃烧，祝福他，宽恕他，解救他，守护他。  
天使的以诺语以震荡的方式撼动了地狱，闪耀光芒的翅膀如倒飞的流星卷过天际，当Castiel降临在Dean墓地上将他肉身重塑的刹那，仅仅是收拢翅膀的余波就将周围一圈的树林全部截断。通常来说，这需要大天使或者几个天使合力塑造肉身时才会发生，而不是像现在这样。Castiel意识到他许下了一个非比寻常的诺言，他从不知道有怎么样的诺言有这样的力量，在天使的传说里也没有。确实，在此之前也有天使从地狱解救人类，也在人类身上留下荣光灼烧的刻痕，但是从没听说过一个诺言（这甚至不是一个咒语）能使一个普通天使的力量在一刹那压倒了地狱中的一切。  
他久久地凝视着Dean，彼时Castiel还没有皮囊，所以他的凝视像是一片光照在Dean的灵魂上。他用翅膀轻轻拂过人类的面庞，低语道：“醒来吧。”  
后来回忆起往事，他意识到他的同僚所说不无道理。在他碰到Dean的瞬间，一切都变了。天使们称之为“迷失”，但是Castiel认为，那是他找到了方向。  
他在岁月的长夜中看见日光，在星球旋转里看见初始，在亿万时光、亿万灵魂中，他找到了他。

在他成为人类，又重新变成天使的那段时间，除了到处搜寻Metatron之外，他也在闲暇时刻在外行走，施展小小的奇迹，比如帮一个咳嗽不止的小孩退烧。那时他觉得很奇怪。当天使没有荣光的时候，他是人类。那，人类版本的Castiel有灵魂吗？他抚摸自己的胸口，茫然地想。他吸取了别人的荣光，他又变成了天使，那他是又失去了灵魂吗？Castiel到底是什么，他还是过去的那个他么？人类的灵魂又是什么，难道是另一种形态的荣光？实际上天使们都知道，人类的灵魂有着无可比拟的力量，就好比他在和Raphael的对抗中寻求的那样。  
最重要的是，灵魂，是爱的关键吗？  
他在一个广场驻足，那里一对年轻的新娘正在拍摄婚纱照。她们都如此明艳动人，互相挽着手，从台阶上跑下来，头纱飞扬，行人回望。  
Castiel注意到她们都穿着高跟鞋，但是依然步伐矫健敏捷，这让他相信她们都富有力量。她们身后跟着一只漂亮的马里努猎犬，它看起来非常聪明，稳稳地衔着捧花。在猎犬身后还有一个走路有些一瘸一拐的男人斯文男人和一个……猎人？Castiel不确定的想，但他看起来像是猎人，因为他身上也有那种饱经风霜和战火淬炼的气息。稍远一点还有一个微胖的人，他好像提着些礼物往这边跑。  
Castiel有些出神，他想闭上眼睛，想要聆听他们是否在祈祷。  
没有祈祷，但是他们周身的氛围如此温暖，也十分刚强。这很罕见，Castiel想。他们都有着坚定的信仰，只是很显然，这信仰与上帝无关。  
“抱歉，能请你帮我们拍张照片吗？”更高挑的新娘向他走来，微笑着递给他一部手机，“给我们所有人拍一张。”  
Castiel有点愣住，他张了张嘴：“……什么，我吗？”  
“是的，你站在一个很好的拍摄角度。”美丽的新娘微笑，“而且我知道我能信任你。”  
天使不知所措，但是只是根据新娘的指示替他们拍了照片。他不得不承认他确实站在一个绝佳的拍摄角度。  
这次是另一个新娘走过来，她五官更加冷冽和锋锐，猎犬亲昵地蹭着她裙角。她拿回手机向他道谢，天使的手指无意中擦过了新娘的指尖，这让天使一愣。  
“等等，”他轻声叫住她，有点磕磕绊绊地问，“我……我希望这不会很冒犯。”  
新娘挑起一边眉毛：“什么？”  
“……我很受触动。”Castiel强调，“真的。可是我最近有些困扰，如果可以的话，我想向你寻求一些建议。”  
新娘露出了复杂的神情，混合着不耐烦、奇异和惊讶，她回头看了一眼，她高挑明艳的妻子却对她比了个手势，露出了神秘的微笑。这使她翻了个白眼，转头干脆利落地回答：“问吧。”  
在短暂的触碰中，Castiel察觉到她的不同寻常。通常而言要通过痛苦的方式天使才能触碰到人类的灵魂，只有一部分人除外。他们的灵魂天生残缺，就好像袋子上有漏洞，只要肢体相触，天使就能察觉到这一点。这些人大多非常危险，因为他们“没有感觉”，这使他们中的多数走向不归的道路，终了后也无法到达天堂。  
但是这位新娘的灵魂虽有残缺，却依然是……平静的。甚至非常……美丽。  
“我不知道，爱……我是说，我确信我有一些缺陷。我有一些特殊的感觉，对一个特定的人。但是这是不是爱，算不算爱？而且我不知道，这会不会给他带来困扰？”Castiel努力地描述，“我一直觉得我没有灵魂，这感觉很陌生。”  
新娘又翻了个白眼：“你认真的？”但是她一转身她的妻子就给她比了个更夸张的手势，看她的唇语是非常坚决的“回答他的问题！”  
她只好又转身，叹了口气：“OK,FINE.你真是恰好出现是吧？谁给了你指引之类的。算了，别在意。这么告诉你好了，有没有灵魂什么的我不相信，但是感觉？感觉是不能骗你的，你如果有感觉，那感觉就是你的灵魂。”她目光瞥向她的妻子，道，“你在乎的人，就是你的灵魂。我有没有灵魂，不重要。重要的是，我知道他们在那里。”  
Castiel沉默了，最终他轻柔地说：“我明白了，十分感谢您。”他真心实意地说，“祝福你们，祝福你们所有人。以及你们的猎犬。”他俯身轻轻揉了揉猎犬的头顶，而它的黑眼睛也温顺地看着他。  
“谢了。”她终于展颜一笑，大步朝她家人的方向走去。注①  
那时天使忽然明悟，他爱上了Dean Winchester。  
他便是他的灵魂。

他想触碰人类，因为他知道Dean颇有享乐主义的作风。可行走在外不是特别安全，即使Dean从来很小心。不过天使自己的经历称得上非常糟糕，这让他难以停止担忧。他注意到Dean倾向于选择女性作为伴侣，但是他并非对男性毫无感觉。感谢Gabriel，和他幻境中的Dr. Sexy。此外，在看一些porn的时候（在旅馆中，有时候他会无意翻到这些节目，因为天使在半夜也不需要睡觉，所以他把它们当做另一种纪录片来看），Castiel注意到，在开始之前，他们总有长时间的对视。凝望，躲闪，太少的私人空间，太多的目光交流。  
哦。随即天使意识到，这是常常发生在他和Dean之间的事。他注意到这件事的时候他偷来的荣光快消耗殆尽，他独自在小木屋中休息，徒劳地搜寻当时跟着Crowley失踪的Dean。他辗转反侧，乃至于情难自禁。  
他近乎于孤注一掷地抚慰着自己，想象是Dean在触碰他，想象猎人的唇温柔而激烈地落在他的侧颈，想象Dean身上的味道和滴落的汗水。他握过Dean的手，带着粗糙的茧，但是温暖而柔软，他注视过Dean的眼睛，青色的瞳孔上散落着淡金的斑点。他曾重塑猎人的肉身，却没来得及仔细观察。若Dean的手握住他的下身跟随他律动……他想看人类的肌肉如何在昏暗的灯光下起伏，美丽的曲线在阴影中隐匿……Castiel呜咽着咬住枕头，把Dean的名字锁在牙齿后，浑身脱力而疲惫地释放出来，然后陷入了漫长的昏睡。  
他如此绝望，乃至于Sam来电告诉他线索同他商议的时刻，感性冲破了枷锁，他向年轻的Winchester承认，自己思念着Dean。  
找回Dean后，怀抱着些许的侥幸，他尝试向猎人提议“享乐教学”。Castiel不知道这是不是正常的，但是如果事情出错了，Dean会纠正他的，不是吗？  
而对这一切带来的所谓“享乐主义的堕落”，Castiel并不后悔。他甚至遗憾，这为什么没有早一点发生呢？这超乎他曾经感受过的所有，摧枯拉朽地摧毁了天使的教条和防线。在黑暗中天使用荣光和双眼描摹Dean的轮廓，在那时Castiel真的想永远留下，即使他不能。  
他想，这不是Dean想要的。Dean曾有过一个家，有他的女友，和孩子。他知道Dean渴望这一切，虽然他觉得自己不配得到。但是他应得的，终有一日，他理应如此。那时Castiel将不得不抽身离去。他感激Dean对他的信任和给予，他会永远记得这些日日夜夜，和他们的秘密（是的，Sam其实不知道他们有时会一起休息）。至少此后Dean很少再去外面随便哪里玩个通宵，这对于Cass来说已经足够了。  
因为他知道自己憧憬的，是永远无法得到的东西

怀抱憧憬但是不能表达，是一件非常……非常痛苦和煎熬的事。Dean想，可惜天使不明白。不对，幸好天使不明白。  
在Castiel向他提议的时候，Dean差点疯了——见鬼，Cass知不知道自己在说什么？见鬼见鬼见鬼，这让Dean这么拒绝他？听他Castiel在说什么？“教学”？这意味着什么？如果Dean拒绝他，是不是Cass会找别人去学习？铺天盖地的问题一瞬间把Dean淹没，并且把他的五脏六腑都碾到了一起。不，他不愿意这样。Dean是说——如果Cass想在外面找个女朋友，之类的，他不会介意。或者某些及时行乐也无伤大雅。可是这些？这些？！不，绝不。Dean回避了天使是无性别的这个问题，拒绝去想Cass会想要一个男朋友的可能。而且该死，Cass真的知道这些对人类意味着什么吗？他的态度那么严肃，看起来只像是一个人类学研究。或许他不会找个对象，因为……天使的生命是永恒，而人类则太短暂了。或许他真的只是想研究享乐主义，Dean对此倒是确实造诣颇深。  
为什么Cass会来找Dean？  
好吧，一方面可能是因为，在Cass的社交范围内，Dean是最了解这些事的人。另一方面——总是Dean。从Castiel来到凡间开始，教他人类生活和交际方式的人一直都是Dean。他所有的证件都出自于Dean手笔，还有许多新鲜的尝试。那时候如果他们需要找Cass帮忙，几乎都是由Dean祈祷。Bobby和Sam也试过，这也管用，但是显然没有Dean那么管用。有时候Sam得反复认真地祈祷好几遍Cass才会现身，解决问题后一言不发就离开。Dean的祈祷从来颠三倒四，不着四六，可他甚至不需要说完全部祈祷。往往Dean才刚刚开始喊“Cass”……Castiel就已经出现在猎人的身后了。  
不得不说，Dean喜欢这个。他甚至有点得意。我最好的朋友是个天使。不是那种长翅膀的混蛋，而是全方位所有意义上的真正的“天使”。  
虽然他经常说Cass不是我们的跟屁虫，但是他很享受天使回应他。大概在他们认识的第二年，Dean就已经有了向Cass祈祷的习惯——完全无意识的那种。当Cass把他推出Chuck的家，告诉他去书写自己命运的时刻，他对Cass的印象就已经全然改观了。在大天使逼近的光辉里，他看着Castiel。天使站在原地，明知必死无疑，却毫不犹豫。Castiel的脸被光辉映至亮白，那一刻Dean想告诉他，他真的……  
但是没有时间了。下一瞬间Dean就被甩到了最后封印的地点。  
在天启的事件里，在杀死假的巴比伦预言女之后，Dean一度陷入绝望。他那么努力地对抗神意，可这一切还是认定他是上帝忠诚的使徒？他想要屈服了，所以才弹走了天使逃离出去。他肋骨上刻着符咒，没有天使能找到他。但是在他逃跑的过程中，找到那些传教士的时候，他无意识地开始想Castiel。  
……星期四的天使。Cass，对不起，我不想那么做，但是我必须……  
下一瞬间，Castiel就出现在他的面前，无比愤怒地把他揍成了狗然后扛回了Bobby家。  
Castiel告诉他，天使可以找到向他们祈祷的人。  
后来这个事变成了习惯。他向Cass祈祷，有时候不是寻求帮助，只是告诉他发生了什么，或是祈求Cass回到他身边。哪怕有几次他知道Cass不对劲，但Dean还能怎么办？你能指望一个天使秒回你的电话或者短信吗？他可能都不记得要给手机充电。但是祈祷，Dean知道，Cass一定能听见——只要他活着，他必须活着。  
在炼狱的时候，他失去了天使的踪迹。这把Dean逼疯了。他曾经很恐惧炼狱，但是那时候要找到Cass的想法压倒了一切。他什么都不想，他只想找到天使。他无需考虑乱七八糟的事情，只需要向Castiel走去。不找到Castiel，Dean宁愿留在炼狱承受一切。有什么关系呢？反正也是解决怪物而已。他不知道天使为什么离开，但是这大概意味着危险，和更大的危险。不好的念头让Dean夜不能寐，对Benny的质疑他暴躁到根本不想回答。他只要求每天有那么安静的几分钟，让他向天使祈祷。  
Cass，如果你能听见我，我在找你。回到我身边。Cass，千万活着，混蛋你必须活着。我们能逃出去的，我会带你逃出去的。见鬼，你遇到什么麻烦了吗，为什么不告诉我？求你，Cass，回答我。  
接近一年的时间，他每天都在祈祷着。即使Castiel从没回应过，他也不愿意相信任何不好的可能。  
当他穿过灰暗的森林和岩滩，潺潺溪流在那里蜿蜒，Castiel蹲在溪边鞠水。他的风衣灰暗，拖在身后，好比一只合拢翅膀的飞鸟。  
我找到他了。有那么两秒，Dean大脑一片空白，他只是想，感谢上帝，我找到他了。在狂喜中Dean脑海轰然作响。他意识到他从未相信过上帝，因为上帝就是个混蛋。  
“祈祷是信仰的体现，Dean。”他想起Castiel曾这么告诉他。  
“我讨厌祈祷，这显得很软弱。”他想起他曾这么告诉Castiel。  
但是他向Cass祈祷。天啊。Dean想，我把他视为我的信仰。  
当他把天使拽入一个狠狠的拥抱的时候，失而复得的喜悦和可望不可得的绝望同时冲刷着他，Dean明白……他大概爱上了这个天使。即使这份感情绝对无法得到回应，但Dean无法欺骗自己。好在猎人一直知道怎么掩藏自己的情绪，他真的知道。  
所以他只是好似不经意地轻轻用指节蹭了蹭Cass的胡子，笑着调侃一句：“蜜桃胡子，不错。”  
但是当他离开炼狱的时候，Cass却没有一起出来。  
这让Dean在几天的时间里都倍感绝望。他用意念支撑自己行走，不让自己思考Cass到底发生了什么。过于庞大的负罪感和悲伤让他连日高烧不退，Dean甚至没有意识到他的记忆都发生了混乱。如果不这样的话，他将难以支撑下去。后来Dean查过资料，这大概是一种自我防御的机制，他太绝望了导致整个身体系统都接近崩溃，高烧混淆了他的记忆，强制性地使他的身体重启。直到他和Cass爆发了那次争执，他潜意识中的真相才露出了一角。  
“我不需要那样做！”他冲Castiel咆哮，“因为如果放弃你，就好像我过去做的一切都没有意义！”  
但是Cass展现给他的让他明白，真相远比那更糟糕。他想救Cass，但是Cass推开了他。  
比起“过去做的一切都没有意义”，更糟糕的是什么？  
是你的意义，不承认他的存在。他在那里，却告诉你他的选择与你无关。  
像一个自作多情的戏码和笑话。这一切突然真的没有意义了，因为Cass不愿意答应他，哪怕是和他一起离开炼狱。再一次，Cass做出了自己的抉择，而Dean无力阻止。是他太无用才会让Cass和Crowley交易，是他没能拦住Cass，也没能救下Cass。这一切的一切归根到底都源于Dean的无力和软弱，Castiel只不过是他搞砸一切的时候被波及的那个无辜者。

他痛恨这样的自己。所以很多次，Dean借由酒精、约会、案子来清空自己的愁绪。他只能一直向前，就像一辆没有制动系统的英帕拉，他的油箱要见底了，但是不会真正耗尽。所以他只能沿着路一直跑一直跑，直到自己万劫不复，粉身碎骨。Dean告诉Sam他希望Sam能长命百岁，子女绕膝的时候，他是真心的；当他说他将要手握武器战死的时候，他也是真心的。因为这才是Dean Winchester该有的结局，除此之外他什么都不配获得。  
和Cass共眠的那些夜晚，Dean能够好梦的频率更高。他觉得这简直是偷来的恩惠，让他能感受到天使的体温，在满足后坠入梦乡。只有噩梦还是如影随形，这已经持续好多年了，但是在这件事上，Dean无法放任天使帮助他。  
因为这是他必须要承担的罪恶。在他清醒的时候他可以骗自己，或者用忙碌来忘却这些事，可在噩梦中他避无可避。那些血淋淋的罪恶，他折磨过的灵魂和他没能救下的人，他搞砸的事和他失去的一切都提醒着他，Dean Winchester是个多糟糕的混蛋。他不能忘掉这一点。  
比最可怕的恶魔还要不堪的人，就是他自己。有一次Dean这样想。那时候他手上该隐血印的印记正在发亮，他想起自己伤害了Cass。  
Cain的话再一次在他心头涌现。他想起了Cain的妻子，他想起了“求你停下”。  
比起他可能犯下的大错，死亡看起来也不可怕了。

注①：这段算是poi（《疑犯追踪》）的混合同人，这对新娘即肖根。因为原剧他们把我虐出血了，我得圆一圆我的梦。高一点的新娘是根妹，The machine告诉了她小卡位于一个最佳摄影的位置，且告诉她那个风衣男无害且有利，但除此之外没有透露更多信息。The machine是POI中的超级人工智能，被剧中人形容为“上帝”。根妹是它向外交流的窗口。肖天生情感障碍，感受不到喜欢和悲伤（但是姐姐永远是我的理想型！）所以才有文中卡认为她灵魂有残缺的描述，btw,肖的名字是Sameen，多了一个可以嘲笑三米的外号（bu）一瘸一拐的斯文男人即制造The machine的宅总，被The machine称为父亲。被卡误认为猎人的即是前CIA特工李四叔。马里努猎犬即他们养的超能打的小熊，肖称小熊是大帅哥。此组合也被称为狗男男女女（大雾）后面提着礼物的是警探弗斯科。


	6. 家庭矛盾

【六】家庭矛盾  
“我明白，这个家庭是奇怪的。”Castiel有一次尝试向Jack解释，“我不确定，你知道，毕竟我不是人类，也不像你一样，有着一半人类的血统。Sam和Dean，他们并不在一个正常的家庭环境中长大。”  
“我明白。”Jack回答，“一般的家庭都是有父母，也许还有祖父母，然后他们上学，交朋友，一般有稳定的居所，对吗？”  
“是的。”Castiel说，“我猜他们的生活就是你描述的反义词。”  
“那我至少有一个稳定的居所，”当时Jack的力量已经失去，但是他看起来一切都好。他想了想，一个温暖的微笑从他嘴角浮现，“我猜我只是有……更多的父亲？”  
Castiel也笑了，他温和地回答：“我想是的。如果你觉得我们都像你的父亲的话。不过如果你和别人那么说，我相信他们会被吓到的。”  
Jack慢慢眨了下眼睛，有点惊讶，又有点困惑。他看了看正在地图台那边规划着什么的两兄弟，小声说：“呃，不是这样的……Cass，我是说，是的，我觉得你们都像我的长辈。”他比划了一下，“但是，除了Lucifer是我血缘意义上的父亲之外。我觉得你，和Dean像我的父亲。Sam是一个叔叔，或者兄长，或者介乎两者之间。”  
有那么一会，Cass说不出话。  
他和Jack面面相觑了好一会，才缓缓说：“看来……这个，家庭结构真的有些问题。”  
Jack很坚持，他有一种很轴的习惯，除了Dean，很少有人能够打断他：“我是说真的，Cass，我能感觉到不同——”  
Cass这次截住了他的话：“Jack，听着，我明白，好吗？我真的明白。但是这里还有一些别的问题，我们最好不要现在谈论。因为这些话题很可能会伤害到……”他看了一眼两兄弟的方向，“他们。”  
Jack好像被这个理由说服了，或者他感受到了Cass身上的严肃。小小的沉默之后，他说：“但是这里……”他看了一眼Dean，再看了一眼Cass，“我觉得有一些小误会，或者不止是小误会。”  
Dean似乎感觉到这边的话题，他抬头看了过来。Cass给了他一个手势，Dean耸了耸肩，没有追问，只是重新低头开始研究案子。  
“但是，你看，”Cass说，“他们有在努力，不让那些不好的事影响你。那些他们遭遇过的事。我知道Dean有段时间表现得很糟糕，我想他已经向你道歉过了。我也需要再向你说一次对不起，那时候我应该再谨慎一些的。”  
Jack久久地看着他，过了一会挑起了眉毛：“相信我，Cass。”他再度看了一眼Dean，“你们之间真的出大问题。啊对了，我泡了热巧克力，Cass，你要吗？”  
“我不……”Castiel想说，我尝不出什么的。  
但是Jack已经轻快地转进走廊了。  
Cass深深地叹了一口气。

家庭问题，在地堡，在Winchesters之间，这几乎是一个禁忌，但也是所有问题的源头。  
诸多现象都由来已久，Castiel在很久之前就明白了这一点，这让他时常感到遗憾……有时候，他会觉得自己认识Dean太晚了。而且对于探讨这些问题而言，Jack还太小了——虽然他看起来已经是个年轻人，可是他的真实年龄只有两岁。天使知道他关心两兄弟，并且和Mary关系不错。如果现在和他谈论那些事会令Jack过于困惑，而他们已经让这个孩子承受太多了。  
Castiel能够想象到，如果他说出自己对Mary夫妻真实的看法，那场面必然不会很愉快。在简单的视角中，他通常会认为Mary和John都是优秀的猎人，意志坚强，值得敬佩。但是在对待他们孩子的方面，一切实在是有待商榷。  
在Mary刚刚来到地堡的那些时候，Dean的状态有些糟糕。他刚刚完成了一场上帝级别的战争并死里逃生，就遇到了Mary，他以为早就已经失去的母亲。这一切太过头了，更别提他们还要在第一时间处理该死的英国记录者的问题。救回Sam之后Dean紧绷的神经瞬间断裂了，他回到地堡时差点在自己房间门口跪倒，但是还是抓着Cass喃喃：“Cass，妈妈……还有Sam……”  
“我知道。”Castiel轻声回答，“我会安排好的。”  
当时Dean大概已经听不懂Cass在说什么了，但是他明白自己得到了保证，一秒之内就丧失了清醒。Cass把Dean架进房间，转身去查看Sam的情况。  
Mary正在替Sam清理伤口，有点忧心忡忡：“感染有些严重，你们这里还有别的药吗？”  
Sam一瞬不瞬地看着Mary，在她重复了几遍之后才反应过来：“呃，有。但是……啊，Cass？Dean怎么样了？”  
“他没事，只是小伤，已经睡了。”Cass在门口耸了耸肩，不太确定自己该不该打扰他们。他担忧地看了一眼Sam脚上的伤口，慢慢向他走去。  
“啊，妈妈，如果你不介意的话能不能帮我们准备一些吃的？Dean醒了之后会很饿的。你可以用手机点外卖。我有写过步骤卡，好像在……”  
“压在餐桌的角落里。”Castiel轻声道。  
Sam向Mary笑了笑：“第一次写这个的时候是为了教Cass怎么点外卖，遗憾的是天使不需要吃东西。”  
“可是你的伤口……”Mary有些犹豫。  
“我可以帮忙。”Castiel轻轻触了触Sam的额头，大部分的伤痕就消失了，除了脚上的那处，天使半蹲下来用荣光感受伤口，“这有些严重，就好像Mary说的，感染。会有点疼。”  
Mary睁大眼睛看着他，Sam报以微笑：“没事，妈妈。”他向Cass点了点头，“开始吧。”  
荣光深入人类皮肤的时候总引起刺痛，Sam忍住了痛呼，当Castiel移开手的时刻，他的伤口已经完好如初。  
Cass抬起眼睛，发现Mary还是一动不动地看着他。他顿了顿，道：“我去……查查咒语书。地堡有很多防护符要修复。”然后天使迅速地离开了，把空间留给久别的母子二人。  
到了晚饭时间Dean已经清醒了，但是这用完了他一天睡眠额度。所以在所有人都回到房间休息之后，Dean回到了厨房。  
Cass画完第一遍符咒之后在厨房冰凉的地板上找到了Dean。他身边散落着很多老照片，对于Dean来说，那都是三十多年前的事情了。如果加上他在地狱待的四十年，那就是更久。Cass静静站在厨房门口，道：“我替地堡修复了一部分符咒，但是有些我没法一个人完成。”  
“谢了，Cass。”Dean头也不抬地回答。过了一会他才看向Cass，补充道：“我是说真的。”  
Cass慢慢走到他身边，靠在柜子上问他：“你还好吗，Dean？”  
“是，我很好。”Dean深深吸气，才无力地后靠，“Hell，Cass，我不知道。”  
Castiel道：“这有些艰难。”  
Dean抓乱了自己的头发：“我……这些……这是一团乱麻。”  
Castiel张了张嘴，最终还是沉默下来。不久之前Dean就尝试向他求助过，那时候Dean和Mary之间相处显得非常不自然。但是Cass没有应对家庭问题的经验——他的家庭问题全都是类似于开启天启之类的争论，不适合这种敏感脆弱的状况。  
“一切会好起来的。”他只能这么说，“Dean，对自己有点信心。”  
“谢谢。”Dean喃喃回答，低声道，“嗯，我们可以开始研究符咒，这要花上一段时间。还有Lucifer的事，我猜？”  
“我……明白。”Castiel把手按在Dean肩上，“我会照看这些。”  
Dean回以一个感激的微笑，但他神情里充满悲伤。

在那几日，有些夜晚Cass和Dean待在一起。什么也不做，只是待在一起。因为那个时候他们都有些精疲力尽了，Cass觉得Dean需要一些安慰，而Dean也对此并无异议。Cass会坐在桌边看书，或者写一些咒语。Dean在床上听歌，然后入睡，入睡前他会凝望Cass一会，天使假装自己没有发现。在人类睡着后Cass会替他摘掉耳机防止头痛，接着出去转转，检查符咒，或只是静坐。当Cass坐在图书馆的时候，他强烈地希望自己能在Dean身边。但是现在似乎不太合适……他不知道怎么和Mary或者Sam解释他和Dean之间的关系。Dean默许了一切，但是Cass确信Dean不想告诉Mary这些。  
那天晚上他补完一个符咒之后在大厅中遇到了失眠的Mary。她看起来很疲惫，在那里翻阅着John的笔记。看到Cass的时候，Mary有点像是抓住了救命稻草，有点微妙的尴尬，也有一定的戒惧。  
她轻声问他：“你什么时候开始觉得自己融入了这里……属于这里？”  
“直到现在我也并不确定这一点。”Castiel这样回答。他确实想回到某个人身边，但是那个位置显然不会属于他。这里是他最近似家的地方，然而惶恐也依然如影随形。他斟酌着言辞，回想着Mary的神色，心中突然有不太好的预感。  
“Mary，”他叫住那位Winchester，“你确实，是属于这里的。”  
Mary只是向他笑笑：“晚安，Castiel。”

紧接着他就因为追查Lucifer的事情外出，他走后不久，Dean就告诉他，Mary也离开了。  
他对Dean说“我很抱歉”，却知道自己没法治愈这种痛苦。Sam也给他发了短信，Cass能大概拼凑出事情的经过。他模模糊糊地感觉到，比起Sam，Mary更像是躲着Dean。  
Mary最擅长的就是当一个猎人，除此之外，她失去了爱人，在当母亲这方面完全是个新手，也不会做饭。她记忆里的Dean只有四岁，但是三十三年转眼而逝。Dean和Sam都成了出色的猎人，他们的年纪都已经比她还大了。兄弟俩在某些方面远比她和John做得更多，而且Dean还擅长烹饪，以及——在某种角度，太过擅长照顾别人了。  
虽然Dean总是显得很粗枝大叶，但是实际上他是那个情感最敏锐的人。就好像在Claire的事件中，Cass束手无策。Dean对Claire的感情不算深厚，但是因为Cass需要帮助，他便提供帮助。Claire意外地信赖Dean，而Dean就是知道怎么对付青少年。他的努力使Cass和Claire之间的关系得到了修复。那不是Cass的女儿，但是Cass确实对Claire有着父亲般的责任感，他只是缺乏人类的社交技巧。不过Dean会帮他弥补这些。  
他想起那时在管理所，那位女士告诉他，Claire需要父亲，而不是朋友。感谢Dean，Cass觉得一切的结果不算太糟糕。  
照顾身边的所有人，这就是Dean一直以来在做的事。  
他有时候做的不完美，因为他不是直率的人，有时候也无法抑制自己的愤怒和沮丧。Cass理解这个，毕竟Winchesters不断面临着天启和天启2.0和天启加强版的挑战，无法时刻保持最佳状态。每次Dean情绪失控后都会很低落，因为那些事引起了很多不好的回忆。  
Mary肯定想竭力补偿和面对自己的儿子，她本该是他们的守护者。但是现实似乎并非如此。与其说Dean是她的儿子，不若说Dean才更像这个家庭中的家长。Mary难以承受，所以才会离去……她只是没有意识到，那个时候她的孩子们是更需要支持的一方。  
“你知道，Dean对我而言不仅仅是兄长。”有一次Sam跟Cass这么说，那次他们想要找到Dean的尝试以失败告终，Sam喝了很多很多的酒。Cass也再一次能尝出酒的味道了，他人的荣光消耗得厉害，他没办法简单挥挥手就让Sam的胳膊好起来，更何况那是一个恶魔做的事。或许他不该让Sam喝那么多酒，可是Cass知道他们都需要宣泄一下，所以他没法阻止。  
“见鬼，他简直比我们的父母更像父母。他没法不那么做，你懂吗，Cass？不是Dean想要做这些，有哪个只有四岁的小孩会心甘情愿地去照顾六个月大的弟弟？是几乎全天候的那种照顾。我们小时候，有一次他只是想出门玩一会，我被怪物抓住了。我记不清发生了什么，只记得爸爸很生气。Dean从那之后简直寸步不离，还要想方设法维持我们生活。他还因为想给我弄点吃的进了少管所。我……我上过斯坦福，我读过很多书。我知道这是不对的，你懂吗？他会为我做一切，一切。这是不对的，即使是对我们这种怪胎而言，也太不对了。但是他没法停下。他-没法-停下。因为我们爸爸就是这么告诉他的，他必须要照顾我，必须当个好士兵。不然他不配当他的儿子，哈哈。”Sam说话开始变得有些含糊，他抬手遮住眼睛，“我能上学，有一部分原因就是Dean支持我，虽然他不太乐意，但是在爸爸不知道的时候，他确实支持过我。帮我选大学，找资料。努力让我能读完书，写完论文。他是……他其实也很聪明的，对吧？他对一些方面很擅长，但是他假装自己一点都不在意。我十七岁的时候已经准备好远走高飞了，我开心得要死因为我终于可以离开这种见鬼的生活了。但是Dean十七岁的时候？我记得爸爸让他单独去猎鬼，算是什么，成人礼？然后爸爸试图说服我让我放弃读书的想法，我让他滚。那次……那次结果很不好，我是说，Dean的狩猎。他成功了，但是受伤很重。我不清楚细节，他不愿意谈。呃……不仅仅是身体上的伤，还有精神上的打击，之类的。Dean他……整整一个星期，他都失魂落魄，沉默寡言。一个星期后他就开始假装什么都没有发生。  
“我欠他的，Cass。我的命也好甚至是生活也好，我欠他的。见鬼，我甚至也是欠你的。你们在炼狱的时候……我觉得我不行我撑不下去了，我就逃跑了，又一次。我没想过他也可以……像个正常人那样活着。他也没想过，他就不觉得自己能有那种生活，因为他觉得自己不配。因为我们该死的爸爸告诉他他不配！他让你抹掉Lisa记忆那回事……太疯狂了老天，这是不公平的。对他不公平。当他一次又一次看见你的时候，他很痛苦。他以为他在炼狱把你搞丢了。他以为你要永远走了，当你想关闭天堂的时候。我不知道，Cass……祈祷之类的，我希望这个没有打扰到你。他需要这个，不然他会疯掉。哈哈，他大概已经疯掉了，对吗？”  
“……Dean对自己的看法有问题。”Cass轻柔地回答，“他是值得那些生活的。我很抱歉，Sam。”  
“不要说这些，Cass。我也很抱歉。对一切，对你们。”Sam这样回答，随后就昏昏沉沉地在椅子上陷入了沉睡。  
Cass又喝了一口酒，垂下眼睛，喃喃：“我很抱歉。”

除此之外，Winchester的家里还充满着无止境的隐瞒，和一意孤行。考虑到他们职业的特殊性，这种事情总会发生，但是当它们频繁到一定地步，看起来就不太妙了。甚至连Castiel和Jack都受了影响，这大概是最糟糕的一部分。Castiel深刻地记得他们之间最初的信任是怎么被摧毁的。不是因为天堂“修正”了Castiel，不是因为他们遭遇了天启而Cass愤怒地指责和暴揍了Dean，而是隐瞒，是长达一年多的隐瞒和小心翼翼。这让Castiel明白，当你出于好意去隐瞒一件事的时候，往往会事与愿违。可是他们总是没有什么选择，因为对Winchesters而言，家人高于一切。  
对于Dean和Sam一次又一次地挑战宇宙法则的行为，Cass认为这是不明智的。但是他必须承认，他没法想象失去他们。所以他才会接受Sam的请求，不计一切代价地移除Dean身上的该隐血印。  
不然他还能怎么做？千万年之后Dean现在在乎的一切朋友和家人都已经不复存在，除了Castiel。他将不得不目睹Dean在无穷无尽的痛苦和杀戮中挣扎，除非像Dean求他的那样，他把Dean丢进太阳，然后让猎人不断地被烧死再重生再被烧死。但是如果事情真的走到那一步，或许先杀死自己会更痛快一点，Cass绝望地想。他真的做不到这个。  
比起那个结局，Cass宁愿选择和他们一起面对可能的毁灭。

在Jack刚刚来到他们家中的时候，Dean真的一点——一点都不想接纳这个小家伙。他当时满怀愤怒和绝望，多看那孩子一眼都是折磨。  
尤其是Jack的眼神。  
带着茫然和探究的意味，带着那种不属于人间的、超凡脱俗的神色。  
那实在是太像Cass了，尤其是第一次经历堕天的天使。因为离开了天堂，有一部分荣光离开了Castiel。或者说，Cass变得没有那么神性化了。他更经常地显露出情绪，不过大部分时候都是困惑的。他歪着头看Dean，显得又警惕又迷茫，就好像走丢了的猫咪。  
但是这不一样。Dean每次想到这里都需要深呼吸来遏制自己的痛苦，即使深呼吸的感觉糟透了，就好像他吸了一大口滚烫的烟尘，呛得他五脏六腑都蜷缩起来。他从来没有期待过Jack到来，从来没有。他真的厌倦了犯下一个又一个的错误，厌倦了无望地相信别人。他想起在那个天堂大门的那个公园里，Cass眼里点燃金色光芒的一刻。  
那不是Castiel。Dean非常确定，那是Jack。他透过Cass的身体凝望世界，他看着Dean。在那双熟悉的眼睛里看不见Cass是令人恐慌的事，而就在下一刻Cass就毫不留情地催眠了他们，并头也不回的带着Kelly离开了那里。  
Lucifer，拿非利人。这些事情混在一起就足够糟糕了，更不要说Castiel又消失了。又一次！Dean不知道Jack做了什么，见鬼，他他妈的不在乎。如果那个拿非利是好的，他就不该让Cass带他离开。不是这么做。因为Cass太坚定了，所以Dean没法在Jack将要诞生时反驳他。好吧，每次只解决一件事，先解决Lucifer再讨论拿非利人。但是这不意味着Dean可以看着Cass在他面前死去。  
这是他最无法承受的事情之一。被强行拖离那个裂隙，然后看着Cass的荣光在他面前爆裂。那巨大的翅膀焦痕展现在沙滩上，Dean的大脑完全停止运作。他看着焦痕茫然地想，就是能量爆炸的痕迹，好像被戳破的气球。只是能量的痕迹，但是它的残破的。因为Cass坠落了，他再也没有以前的、完整的翅膀了。Cass死了。Cass死了。Cass死了。  
那么多次他失去Castiel，但是从未有一次，他看见Cass翅膀的焦痕。所以即使在利维坦的事件中，他也留下了Cass的风衣。这是一个绝望中的希望，好像他留着那件风衣，然后终有一日，Cass就会回到他的身边。  
那一次天使回来了。或者说其实他也没有看见Cass真的死了。其他死去的天使都会有烧焦的翅膀，不是吗？那时他万念俱灰。他不想管Lucifer，也不想管拿非利。只是感觉瞬间被抽空了，除了茫然地跪在那里，他什么都做不了。  
Cass信任那个孩子。然后他死了。为了保护一个未出生的Lucifer的孩子。  
而这就是那个孩子给他的回报。  
Dean甚至祈求上帝——Chuck，随便谁吧。他不能再经历一遍失去了。然而上帝并不给予回答。所以他没办法掩饰自己对Jack的厌恶，他只是不能。隐瞒有什么用呢？更何况他根本不打算隐瞒。虽然看到那个孩子伤害自己的时候Dean也会心下不忍，但是仅此而已。  
“如果真的是那样……我会杀了你。”他盯着Jack的眼睛这么告诉他。是啊，就算失败又能如何呢？只是一死而已。

所以他告诉Billie他放弃的时候，Dean是认真的。他从没那么认真过。死亡？哈，经历过好多次了，不感兴趣。虚无？真吓人，但也不可能比现在更糟糕了。  
Dean爱他的家人，不过在绝大部分情况下，家人也意味着某种责任和负担。但Cass……是他的翅膀。Cass是那个把他救出地狱的家伙，无论是字面意义还是比喻意义上都是如此。Dean不喜欢向上帝祈祷，因为上帝一直是个不靠谱的混蛋，他的天使孩子们也是一群混蛋，只有Cass除外。Castiel就好像这个操蛋的世界唯一一个给予他的奇迹，不是上帝给予的，而是Castiel选择了他。他无望地爱着这个天使，不得不承认自己生命中有些空白是无法填补的——除非Castiel愿意接纳他，但是很显然天使不会那么做。  
他们或许是有一些享乐教学，但除此之外他们只是朋友。都是因为天使那该死的好奇心。在触碰过Cass之后Dean难以再去触碰别人了，也许是因为他不再年轻。更多的是因为在那之后Dean不得不正视自己的渴望，而那会让他觉得胃里面像有玻璃碴子在疯狂搅拌。  
要承认自己的兴趣不止于女性非常困难，严格来说，这基本是……不被允许的。

在少年时期Dean就会发现自己的爱好有点微妙的不同。他喜欢女孩子，当然。有谁会不爱青春呢？那时一切都是美丽的——猎鬼的时候除外。不过他爱那些年少热情的脸庞，和细软柔顺的长发，即使他从没想过要把这些关系保证长久。但是在一些时候，他也喜欢看男性的写真杂志，或者突然间被哪个男孩吸引了眼球。有一次他大概盯着某张海报看了太久，被他父亲发现之后他只能用“对这个乐队有点感兴趣”来搪塞过去。  
Dean下意识地不在John面前表现这些，直觉告诉他John不会接受的。本来他们应该有更多的隐私，但是鉴于他们一家三口都只能挤在一间汽车旅馆中，保守秘密变成了困难的事。  
在十七岁那年Dean进行了一次单独的狩猎。有两个鬼魂，John做了一些前期调查，包括鬼魂的尸体之类的问题，但是没有说太多。  
“我说的是你得单独打猎。”John犀利地盯着Dean，意味深长地说，“我觉得这会很有……教育意义。”  
Dean没有察觉到这一点。毕竟那几天John和Sam吵得很厉害，所以有点不和谐因子真的不足为奇。Dean只是有点担忧自己走后两个人指不定会大打出手，但是……Sam也需要发泄一下不良情绪，他实在是太想安定下来读书了。Dean能明白这个，他曾经在托管所待了一段时间。Sam一直以为那对他而言很糟糕，毕竟Dean从不说那两个月他经历了什么。但是事实上……Dean喜欢那些，“正常的生活”。甚至是那个他没能参加的舞会。只是为了他们的家族事业和那时还小的Sam，他放弃了那些。  
他知道他和Sam之间的互相依赖关系并不太健康，但是这已经成了他的本能，他的生存法则之一。如果他不能照看Sam，就会被John憎恨——而Dean最不需要的就是这个了。  
那次单独的打猎一开始很顺利，直到Dean发现那是两个互相爱恋但是最终在绝望中自尽的修女。她们选择那些恐同的人，以及那些不诚实的人。她们鼓励那些误入教堂的孤独的人们谈论自己的“罪孽”，然后再杀死他们作为惩罚。  
他站在那个破败的教堂中央，目瞪口呆。  
那个看起来年轻又枯槁的鬼魂向他走来，她着装那么端肃，笑容那么甜美。  
“看看这又是哪个不诚实的小家伙呢，真可爱。”她微笑起来，“为什么呢，为什么人们要觉得这是罪孽的？”  
Dean卡了一会才结结巴巴道：“我不知道……不，但是你们杀人。”  
“是啊，如果没有被那些禽兽逼迫的话，我们也不会死。”她转身凝视教堂的宣讲台和十字架，“你猜怎么着？我们都侍奉上帝，而且我相信我们远比其他那些人虔诚、恪守规矩。只是我更觉得我是主的女儿而已。我们在这里向天父祷告，若他认为我们有罪，便让他毁灭我们。”她猛然转身，“但是他没有，他没有！我有理由相信上帝对我们的爱情并不关心，那是谁给的那些人权力，让他们折磨我们，拷打我们，甚至企图烧死我们？”  
另一个声音幽幽地回答：“但是我们相信，除了天父之外，只有我们彼此，才能审判彼此。”  
Dean被巨力甩飞到宣讲台上，地上洒满彩色玻璃的碎片，他确信这一下让他断了肋骨，满手都擦出血痕。他咬牙爬起来，努力呼吸：“我他妈……才不相信上帝呢。”  
早先和他谈话的修女转眼已经到了他面前，冰凉的手抬起他的下颔将他压在十字架下的墙上：“是吗。也许有上帝，也许没有。但是世界上总是有你这样的……混账。看看你，那么懦弱，那么不敢面对自己。就像一个害怕被抛弃的小可怜。没关系……”她的声音近乎温柔，“我们不会抛弃你，你应该是我们中的一员，就好像我们的兄弟。我们不会用异样的眼光看你，那些害怕我们的灵魂，我们可以纠正他们。加入我们，孩子，别怕。”  
Dean几乎说不出话，他用力抓着鬼魂冰冷的手，脖子上都结了冰霜，他断断续续地说：“你们……要是真的想在一起，和那些人没有关系……你、你相信上帝，那你怎么不去问上帝呢？除非你是害怕自己会下地狱？”年轻的猎人竭力露出扭曲的微笑，“而我……才不会变成你们的一员。”  
他猛然把怀中的盐洒向修女，她尖叫着消失了。在另一个修女扑上来之前，Dean抓起纯铁的一根栅栏甩出去将她在半空中打灭。他踉跄着拿出油混乱地倒在宣讲台上。他知道修女们的尸体已经被火化了，而因为她们在这里自尽，教堂因“不洁”而被废弃。当他被甩到宣讲台上的时候，他发现在彩色玻璃底下有暗褐色的痕迹，像是经年累月的血。  
擦亮火柴甩到油上，Dean向过道飞扑，重重滚落出去。  
修女们的鬼魂在火光中飞散，在最后的时刻她们向彼此扑去，像是拥抱，在灰烬中融为一体。  
Dean呆呆地坐在那里，火光映照着后面墙上的十字架和基督受难像，基督的头微微低垂，好似悲悯，又好似将受酷刑摧残。那一瞬间Dean心中一片冰凉，他只是想……我注定会下地狱的。他希望她们能上天堂，虽然她们死后犯了难以宽恕的过错，但Dean真的这么希望——假若这世界上真的有天堂的话。  
好像这点渺小的希望能改变什么一样。  
John来接应时Dean完全是一团糟，满身血迹、步履蹒跚。John什么都没有说，Dean也什么都没问。虽然他想向冲John大喊问他是不是故意让他来处理这个案子，还是想警告Dean最后他也会落得这个下场。可是年轻的猎人只是沉默。他不想让事情更复杂了。  
“糟糕透顶。”John冷冷地这么评价他，“看来你还是不该一个人狩猎。只希望你能在这个案子里找到一些教训。”注②  
“Yes，sir.”Dean轻声回答，一边无声咬牙把自己脱臼的腕骨接回原位。Sam还在旅馆，他不想吓到弟弟，所以必须尽快处理自己。  
回到旅馆后John再一次外出，Sam还是被他吓得不轻。他一边替Dean找酒精和绷带一边抱怨：“他就不该让你一个人去做那么危险的活！……你知道他跟我说什么吗，他说这都是为了妈妈，妈妈是第一位的。我真不敢相信，他是不是觉得即使毁了你也是值得的？Dean，我知道你也想继续读书的，这太疯狂了……”  
“够了，Sammy，我讨厌学校，你知道的。”Dean打断了他，面无表情。但是看到Sam有点瑟缩的神色还是忍不住软化了一点，他只是喃喃：“妈妈是第一位的。我保证，你也一样重要。放心，下次不会这样的。”  
Sam看着他，轻声问：“那你呢，Dean？”  
Dean没有说话，只是自顾自地转身躺下，不再回答。

妈妈是第一位的。Sam是要优先考虑的。我要活着。这些事已经够让Dean心力交瘁了，他没力气再去考虑别的。  
有一件事他从来不敢承认，那就是在他心中Castiel比母亲要更重要。Dean不是不明白这一点。这太难解释了。他失去他母亲的时候只有四岁，而当Mary到了三十三年后，他们也鲜少见面。算起来他对母亲的记忆几乎都是真假参半，死亡凝固成了永恒的完美，这让他再度看见母亲的时候难以承受。不能接受失去，却也不能忽视残缺。  
可是Cass不一样。Dean认识Castiel的时间已经长于认识母亲的时间了。而且在那么漫长又疯狂的旅途中，陪伴他的一直是Castiel。回想这些经历，Dean发觉一切都荒唐得令人发笑。是的，天使会离开，可是他也会回来。Castiel会回来，这就意味着一切。即使他们往往有很多事需要弥补，但是首先，他们不能分隔两地，不是吗？  
所以Dean会愤怒。当Cass毫不犹豫地杀了死神的时候，Dean和他冷战了好几天。他其实只是担心Cass会付出严重的代价，可是他就是不愿意好好说。乃至于对别的天使也警戒到了极点（事实证明他的警戒是对的），那混账还敢嘲笑Cass有人性的弱点，他根本不了解Cass也不配做Cass的朋友。他太害怕了，在那事情后接连几夜都无法入眠。他和Mary最严重的破裂也是因为Mary使Cass置身险境。要不是因为Crowley，Cass就会死去。每次回想起那个场景Dean就会不寒而栗，他看到Cass痛苦地挣扎着说我爱你们……这个噩梦反复来袭，让Dean整夜整夜地清醒也不愿意回想。Dean心中会为了Cass做的一切而动容，他再一次忍不住想要是天使真的理解就好了。Cass说过，他们对这个世界很重要，所以他们不能死。  
每次想到这里Dean都会微笑，可是他就是爱上了天使傻瓜，所以不该对天使的善良和正直有所抱怨。  
Dean不能直接说出爱他这样的话。这有点太轻浮了，尤其是他们几乎没有一日安生的时候。而且他不知道这对天使而言意味着什么。和Anna？那只是一个夜晚的享乐，事实证明她后来也能眼睛都不眨地对他们痛下杀手。但是对Cass，Dean忍不住想要更多，他想看看Cass真实的样子。人爱上天使，多荒谬啊。他甚至不能真正理解什么是天使，就好像一只蚂蚁说他爱高山，一颗沙粒说他爱大海。高山会怎么回应蚂蚁，大海又怎么会注目一颗沙粒？  
直到Mary死后Dean才不得不审视自己，就是……他其实没有他表露地那么怪Cass。但是如果他不表现得那么愤怒，他会觉得这是一种对家庭的背叛，他又让父亲失望了。又好像是因为的不知珍惜而使亲人再次失去，好像他背叛了他赖以生存的一切教条。这让Dean内里如焚，难以正视Cass。  
他曾经把Jack看做自己的孩子，后来他恨他。可是他也无法真的动手杀了他。他该怪Jack吗？怪这个孩子为了救他们而失去灵魂，无意中杀了Mary，又改造了世界？在他失去Cass的时候他对Jack已经够混蛋了，Dean不想再来一次。要知道哪怕是声称自己恨着Crowley的Rowena，都曾在Crowley死后尝试去救他。Crowley是恶魔，可是他的母亲也爱他。Jack不是恶魔，所以Dean会阻止森林女神伤害他，他只是需要时间让一切回到正轨。  
可是一切都太迟了。Cass离开，他没有要求他留下。他不知道什么叫“向前看”。向前看的前提是，他眼前还有道路。  
他和Cass回到炼狱的时候，Dean才感到轻松。他喜欢炼狱的纯粹，虽然这里只有杀戮和杀戮。可是在这里他朝生夕死，他无所顾忌。当Cass再度离开的时候，Dean甚至想放弃一切，不顾外面正在崩毁的世界而留下。再一次，他向Cass祈祷。如果Cass不能回到他身边，他还怎样走下去？什么叫“向前看”啊Cass？他没法向前看了。他不想考虑该隐血印会给Cass造成什么影响，他只想这一刻，天使在他身旁。  
天使回来了。  
他几乎是绝望地拥抱他，心中祈求。  
他愿把此刻化为永恒。

注②：来自于官方披露的JW的日志章节。十七岁让丁独自狩猎、John想留下来多陪陪三米，强调Mary是第一位的，同性恋修女，以及John在日志最后确定提到他认为丁有一段时间不能单独狩猎。很显然有什么事发生了。这里对此进行补充和展开想象


	7. 未竟憾事

【七】未竟憾事  
选择死亡真的是一件非常平常的事。那时候Dean感到解脱。他只需要保证Sam不再尝试复活他就可以了。在战斗中死去，这不就是一直以来他期盼的结局吗？  
在Cass被虚无带走后，Dean平静到诡异，大概就是因为他只是等待着自己结局的来临。他嘴上和Sam说要好好生活才对得起离去的人，但是他心中不是真的那么想。他觉得自己唯有一死才能表达歉意，Sam当然会好好活着，但是Dean Winchester不配这些。  
Jack那个小混蛋也是。什么我是世间万物的说法真的就是狗屁。他以为Jack会更了解人一点的——你和失去亲人的人说，别伤心，他们变成了万物陪伴你——这不会有任何帮助，好吗？好像Dean不知道人死后会分解或者变成灰一样。他是没啥学历，但他也懂质量（以及能量）守恒。他需要的是活生生的人来同他交谈，他只是人类。你指望人类能和一株花或一块石头培养亲情吗？除非那株花长着Castiel的脸……不对，那花岂不是有三百多米高？不知道为什么这个画面居然有点诡异的萌点。Dean在桌子上刻Castiel名字的时候忍不住这样想。  
那时他还穿着那件外套。Cass为了阻挡死神用血画下咒语，这让他最后抓住Dean的时候在他左臂夹克上留下了手印。  
——那也是Cass把他抓出地狱的时候，留下印记的地方。  
Dean无法回首那个夜晚。当Cass向他说了那么多之后，再要求他回想那是一种残忍。整整一晚他都枯坐在那里，在麻木中泪流满面，他只感觉心都空了，痛到所有感知都已经失去。那时他不在乎世界崩溃，因为他的世界已经被全部摧毁。  
他不知道Cass是怎么理解“爱”的。他是从哪里学到的？是因为我吗？这些疑问全部凝结成悔恨。他希望能有更多的时间，他应该早就和Cass好好谈谈的。但是Cass没给他这个机会。若非生死关头，Cass不会将这些说出口。  
“说出口就是幸福”？  
不。他恶狠狠地刻下那个C的时候想，幸福远不止这些，Cass，你个傻瓜。他想起Jack说自己也是个Winchester，他不知道Cass是不是也这样想。他很想去问他。  
所以迎接死亡并不让他恐惧。他只是知道，是时候了。死骑告诉他，他的死法取决于他的选择，那这就是结果了。  
天使不再守护他了。失去意识的那刻Dean这样想。如果Cass还在的话，他会救我。然后他想，天使死后也在虚无。我也会去那里。  
这个念头给了他无尽的勇气去面对一切。他只需要……放手而已。  
他已经明白他对Cass的感情远超皮囊的吸引。当Cass试图扮演上帝的时候他告诉Dean，他认识的Castiel已经死了。Dean与那双眼眸对视，疯狂的灵魂在皮囊的双眸中涌动，Castiel的神情已荡然无存。所以他能毫不犹豫地请求死神带走这个人。因为他不是Cass。就好像……他在玷污Dean对Cass的回忆。  
但是在后来他们经历了那么多之后，Cass留给他的岂止是回忆？他留给他的是一切，是所有。Dean只是遗憾。他本可以告诉Cass更多更多，可因为羞于开口而错过。  
真希望他能明白磁带的意思啊，傻瓜。

再一次被Jack从虚无中唤醒之后Cass极为震惊。Jack的力量超越了上帝，他是世界的新神。哪怕是虚无之中，他也依然拥有权力。他替Castiel修补了荣光，恢复到鼎盛的模样，甚至完全重塑了他的翅膀。  
那时候他们忙于把天堂设为开放的社区。在忙碌空隙中Cass匆匆抓住Jack问他：“Jack，Sam和Dean怎么样？你没有回家吗？”  
Jack眨了眨眼：“他们活下来了，Cass。但是关于‘家’……我不知道，Cass，我好像还需要稍微适应一下。而且这样相处会不会有点困难？我们可能都需要点时间。”  
Castiel沉默了两秒：“你离家出走了？”  
“嘿，我告诉他们了。”Jack缩了一下，“我也有点生气嘛，因为以前的事。吸收了上帝和黑暗之后，信息量实在是太大了。处理起来也会很麻烦，我不想在这个时候……麻烦他们，也有点害怕……”Jack轻声说，“我想去狩猎。但是我会不会看着他们生老病死？我……我还面对不了这个。直接见到他们的灵魂会更容易一点……呃……”  
他突然顿住了。  
Castiel眯起眼睛：“Jack？”  
Jack愣愣地看着他。  
不好的预感瞬间占领了Cass的脑海：“发生了什么？”  
“Dean，”Jack喃喃，“是……Dean？”  
“什么？”Cass一把抓住他，“你不是说他们好好的吗？”  
Jack张了张嘴，不知所措，也不知怎么告诉Cass。他结结巴巴道：“……Dean，死了。”  
Castiel凝固了。下一秒他展开了翅膀，Jack连忙拦住他：“Cass！你要做什么？”  
“我要救他。”Cass的神情坚固如磐石，“现在我能救他。”  
Jack垂下头，低声道：“不，你不能。”他比划了一下，“现在天使不能随意干涉人间的事，这是你定的规矩。呃，不要那样看我。”  
Castiel只是一动不动地看着他，静静道：“你知道我会怎么做。”  
“我知道，所以那不是最重要的。更重要的是，他不在这里了Cass。”Jack道，“他在虚无，那是他对抗死骑的代价。你没法进入虚无。他陷得太深、太远了。即使救回他的灵魂，也无法再放回他的躯壳，因为Sam已经烧掉了。烧掉就没法回来……至少绝大部分时间如此。”眼看Cass神情越发晦暗，Jack连忙补充，“最重要的是，Dean不愿意回去了，Cass。他不是普通的人，他的死亡来自于他的抉择。他选择了如此，因为他已经到了极限。”  
“那就把他带回这里。”Cass回答，“他不应当去虚无，那不公平。”他轻声说，“求你。”  
Jack看着他，笑了起来：“可是我本来就要把他带回来啊。”他晃了晃脑袋，“我的父亲里，只有Lucifer该待在虚无。”  
Cass神情骤然松懈，他勉强勾了勾唇角：“听到你把他和Lucifer相提并论，Dean会很生气的。”  
“我不在乎他生气。”Jack垂下眼睛，神色几乎有点怀念，“……我，很期待再见到我们一起。”他伸展了一下肩膀，准备打开通道，但是又似乎想到了什么似的扭过头，“嘿，Cass？”  
Castiel没有走，他站在那里等待：“什么？”  
“还记得我说的你们的小误会吗？”Jack歪头，“说真的，等他回来，你们解决这些，好吗？”  
Castiel过了好一会才回答：“……等我做完，这些事。我……我会的。”随着翅膀的扑棱声，他不见了。  
Jack无奈地叹了一口气，真不知道谁是家长啊？

但是Cass就是一下子没法面对Dean。他当然不后悔用说出幸福的代价救了Dean，但是他没想到会那么快就见到他。Cass无时不刻不想回到Dean身边，但是就像Jack说的，他们有新的规矩。百年之后无论Dean和谁一起来到天堂（即使是他的爱人），Cass也不会逃避的。只要他们还是朋友就足够了。几十年足以淡化人类的记忆，那时候Dean大概就不再会对往事耿耿于怀。  
可是这才多久？按人间的时间来算，甚至不到一个月。  
这太痛苦了。Cass不停地想Dean会怎么回答，还有更重要的……他的真身之类的。为了开放天堂社区，他依然采用着旧日的皮囊形象。人类关注皮囊，换一个样子会不会让Dean感觉好些？虽然在以前的时间里Dean不止一次地表现出对Jimmy模样的赞赏。可是Cass希望Dean也能接受他的真身，即使那只是带着不同颜色的光……Dean会不会觉得光很奇怪？  
这个念头让Cass瑟缩了一下。他开始后悔，觉得以前应该做更多的研究。  
而且这对人类而言会不会不太好？Cass忧心忡忡。他爱Dean，正是因为如此，他才会爱这个世界。多年之前他遇到的那对新娘教会他一件事——他爱的人，即是他的灵魂。是Dean赋予了Castiel人性的一切，Jack说他因此而与众不同，因为灵魂是世上最强大的力量之一。Castiel的坚强和秉性超越了他荣光的力量，对于Dean的爱让他甚至冲破了上帝的编排和枷锁，改变了所有世界的指向。这是Dean给Castiel最珍贵的事物，即使他只是无心插柳，但此后命运全盘崩毁，自由意志小组不断改写世界。也正是因为他们一次又一次脱离上帝的掌控，才让上帝对他们兴趣盎然。是他们一起使这个世界无与伦比，灿烂辉煌。这爱全部由Dean而起，但是它并非按Dean的指示生长。他们很多次意见相悖，即使这是出于爱，或者无知，但这不是理由。Cass深深觉得Dean的灵魂值得这一切，可是他在人类的社交技巧上还是太糟糕了，他不懂怎么才能让Dean接受这些。  
Jack告诉他，Dean事实上可以成为Cass最强大的武器和力量，很久之前Cass的一片荣光和Dean的一片灵魂融化在一起，这不可思议，看尽历史也从未有过先例。而且这力量极其强大，那一小块就足以完全改变Cass荣光的形态和真身，几乎等同于创造另一个灵魂。可是Cass不知道该怎么做，他根本不在乎自己的力量强不强大，只是希望Dean能快乐，但是这些无疑会给Dean很大的压力，如果他不接受怎么办？……Cass不想让Dean苦恼，他想回到Dean身边，但他不要再度成为Dean的责任。  
这时候Jack开始在他脑海里非常大声地喊——我要把他带回来啦Cass，你想好了吗Cass——  
Cass收起翅膀盖住自己，假装什么都听不到。


	8. 久别重逢

【八】久别重逢  
“他上路了。”Jack出现在Cass身边的时候这么告诉他。  
Cass轻轻回答：“哦。”  
“哦。——哦？”Jack露出复杂的表情，“你只想说这个吗，Cass？理论上来说，如果天使不想被人类找到，那么他就是找不到你的。但是基于你们之间的……羁绊，我说不准会发生什么。”  
“我知道。”Cass回答，“他……我，我们需要时间。”  
Jack举起手，挑了挑眉：“相信我，Cass，他要的时间不会太久的。”  
在天堂，每个人能够感受到的时间流逝都是不同的，一个人眼中是十年，在另一个人的感知里可能只有一瞬。但是那些相关的人，他们的时间好像乐章里的不同部分，得以柔和地交织在一起。整个天堂的时间好像咖啡顶上的拉花，粘稠可变，无时不刻都在流动。这超越了人类的感官，他们只是感受到舒适。  
所以当Sam在人间走完一生的时候，对Dean而言，那只是一个下午的车程。他听完了一盘录音，穿越了那个长长的森林道路，来到夕阳照耀的小溪边上。  
他就遇见了Sam。  
Dean理智上明白在人间过了许久，但是感知上来说，他和他的兄弟只分别了几个小时。  
“长途旅行？”Dean勾住Sam的肩膀微笑。  
“……够长久了。”Sam笑得很疲惫，在过去的几十年中他尽一切力量做好，和Eileen一起，搬出了地堡，结婚生子。他努力逃离回忆，但是又在回忆的漩涡里陷得太深。他不敢看那些后来的照片，包含Dean、Cass和Jack的那些。这提醒他他曾拥有过什么，但是又以一种残忍的方式一个个失去。他只放了一些最早的老照片，这会让事情看起来简单一点——至少表面上如此。他不用向自己的孩子解释，天使是怎样的神奇，地狱和天堂如何交织，炼狱如何可怖，拿非利人拥有怎样创造世界的力量——这些都已经在凡间远去了。Rowena关闭了地狱，Jack关闭了天堂。虽然Rowena曾经来见过他，但是Sam不想在自己身上使用永生的魔法。  
“真的很累了，是不是？”Rowena窈窕地站在那里，她红发依旧鲜艳亮丽，时光与她无关，她美若盛放的虞美人，目光里多了很多柔和的意味。她抬手轻轻抚摸Sam渐生皱纹的脸颊，轻声叹息，“我真不敢相信我会这么说，但是我还真的很喜欢你们这些男孩的。好吧，Sam，不要害怕。等你去了天堂之后，我们会有办法再见的。也许还有我那小可怜的儿子一起，谁都说不准什么事会发生，不是吗？”  
“我不害怕。”Sam扯出一个微笑这么回答她，“谢谢你，Rowena。”  
“哦，小鹿。”Rowena感叹，“这很难，回首往事。我简直不敢相信我们做过什么。但是只是……这个传奇落幕了。你的孩子不用经历这些，这是好事，对吗？”  
“我想是的。”Sam喃喃，“伟大的故事永不结束，只是故事里的人上台又谢幕。”  
Rowena挑起眉毛：“抱歉，你刚刚是引用了《指环王》吗？哦，这也是另一个Sam和主人公的对白吧？Sam说了Sam的台词？”注③  
Sam也挑起眉毛：“你还知道《指环王》？”  
“我知道的可多了。”Rowena眨眨眼，“不过你可真的绝对演不了霍比特人。在那边再见你啦，小学徒。”  
她消失了。  
Sam久久站在原地，他无声微笑，当他闭上眼睛的那刻，泪水夺眶而出。

“啊，不要再说我了。你呢，Dean？我们都在这里而不在虚无，对吗？那Cass呢？”Sam环顾四周，“还有Jack？”  
“呃。”Dean尴尬了，“我知道Cass在这里。Bobby告诉我他做了很多工作。但是……我不知道，他好像不愿意见我。”  
Sam眯起眼睛：“他是不是不知道你……死了？不然他会救你的。他现在可能很愧疚，因为他没来得及救你。”  
“他不需要愧疚，是我这么选择的。”Dean抗议道，“这没有道理。”  
“哦，是吗？”Sam翻了个白眼，“很好。快，向Cass祈祷，让他过来，然后你当面和他说。”  
“什……”Dean拒绝，“不。我们都不知道他还能不能飞？而且这算什么谈话？这——这不是个话题！”  
Sam深吸气：“seriously，Dean？不是在逗我吗？我受够了。那时候在地堡，Cass到底和你说了什么？你状态不对，我不瞎。除非你愿意听听我的猜测，但是你肯定不会喜欢。”  
“住嘴。”Dean瞪他，尝试用眼神让Sam闭上嘴巴。  
但是他失败了，Sam继续说：“他向你告白了吗？你向他告白了吗？我知道你们经常有eyes-fuck，我大胆猜测一下其实在我不知道的时候你们把这个词里面的eyes去掉了。”  
“What the F——”Dean肉眼可见地变红，从脖子到耳尖，“我们没……不是那么一回事。”  
“我懂，就是你们有了美妙的一晚，或者很多晚，但是你们只是朋友。”Sam厌倦地说，“省省吧Dean，我儿子十二岁那年就不吃这套了。”  
“——没有到那一步！”Dean低声咆哮，“只是教学……！我得教他什么是约会，之类的！”  
Sam比了个手势，露出了标志性的bitchface：“停，都是借口，而且我不想听细节。这样吧，我给你个选择。你向Cass祈祷，让他过来，我带英帕拉去兜兜风。”  
“我们不知道Cass有没有翅膀——”  
“——那我就向Jack祈祷，让他把Cass带过来！”Sam瞪回去，“你自己选！”  
Dean也瞪他：“你怎么变得那么混蛋，Sammy？而且……不是，我真的不知道，Cass他，他不一样，好吗？”  
“哦，你真应该感受一下老寒腿和风湿，它们让我已经有十年没有开过黑美人了。”Sam嘲讽道，“经历过这些你很难不混蛋。以及，我知道Cass是不同的。Dean，我看起来有那么傻吗？‘更深的羁绊’之类的，谁都看得出来。你只是——你心里有坎，他也有。但是这里是天堂，老哥，现在不解决问题你想到哪里解决？去地狱找Rowena当知心姐姐，还是去炼狱回忆一下光辉岁月？”  
“……Rowena就算了，她试过了。嘿，而且我也感受过老花眼和腿脚不便了，虽然是好久以前，只体验了一天。”Dean喃喃，终于妥协一步，“好吧，我祈祷。”  
“很好。”Sam点头，“唔，刚好我可以去拜访一下Bobby，提前祝你谈话愉快。”  
“Bitch.”Dean翻了个白眼。  
Sam大力抱了他一下，笑着回答：“Jerk.”

“好了，我要开始祷告了。”Dean不安地徘徊着，开始颠倒地喃喃一些祈祷词，“Cass，不管你在哪里，现在就给我出现。我不会改变主意……不，我给你30秒。你听到Sam说什么了，如果你不出现，我就让Jack把你带过来。”Dean皱了皱鼻子，“我还从来没向Jack祷告过，我不知道那灵不灵。”  
“嗨，Dean。”Jack的声音出现在他身后，“我已经听见你了。”  
Dean挑眉看向他，上下打量了一番才说：“看起来你做得不错，孩子。”  
“很高兴听到你那么说。”Jack露出大大的笑容，“你们教会了我很多。”  
Dean久久看着他，轻声说：“我想我已经没有什么能教你的了。你现在大概类似于全知全能的……呃，新的Jack。”  
“我不这么想。”Jack说，“我的祖父——我是说Chuck，他全知全能吗？某种程度上说，是的。但是他是个好人吗？我不会那么评价他。”  
“是。”Dean笑起来，“他甚至不是人类。呃，我想他没有灵魂之类的东西吧，他不会也在这里吧？”  
“他没有灵魂。你可以认为万物是他的灵魂，所以当他死后，尘归尘，土归土。”Jack歪头一字一句说，“他或许不喜欢这个结局，但是用他的话来说，这很诗意。”  
“那你呢，孩子？”Dean深深吸气，“我是说，你知道吧，你妈妈也在这里。”  
“哦……是的。是的。”谈起这件事Jack有点不自然，他微微皱起了眉，眼眸被压在阴影之下，几乎像是……泛着泪水，“一些事变了。对她来说，面对我这样的……生物。变得有些困难。”  
“我不明白。”Dean皱眉看向她，“她一直认为你是奇迹，对吗？”  
“是的。但是，我确实重置了世界的结构，Dean。”Jack喃喃，“……自由意志之类的。其实她并不是——真的想要我。你说的是对的，我影响了她，我救了她，不仅仅是因为我想让她活下去，也是为了……我想活下去。这影响了她太多了，而我甚至不是她爱人的孩子，对吗？当我们打破原有的框架，很多事情也注定覆水难收。现在，她和她期待的人在一起。”  
“我很抱歉听到这个。”Dean不知道怎么安慰他，只能笨拙地转移回原本的话题，“说到这个，Cass呢？他在这里的吧？”  
“哦！”Jack果然立马被吸引了注意，再度露出笑容，“你知道吗，Cass的翅膀是真的能飞的，鸵鸟是不能飞的。”  
Dean：“……所以？”  
Jack补充道：“但是我觉得现在Cass的行为和鸵鸟没有区别。所以我把他带来了。他马上就到。我……哦，是的，我可以先去见见Sam。”  
“等等，Jack。”Dean喊住他，耸了耸肩，竭力表现得轻松，“我觉得我住的地方大概还会是地堡——或许我该给它换个名字，毕竟我们现在不在地上。你知道，我准备给你买一台大一点的电视……我是说，如果你还想要那玩意的话。”  
Jack有点犹豫地垂下头，他思索着，一个微弱的笑容逐渐从他嘴角扩大：“是的，我……我想我会去的，但，嗯，还有一些工作要完成。”  
“任何时间都欢迎你。”Dean向他伸开双臂，“过来，孩子。”  
Jack用力地拥抱了他一下，低声道：“我想跟你们一起去大峡谷，钓鱼怎么样？”  
“……那里能钓鱼吗？”  
“在天堂或许就可以。”Jack眨了眨眼，“好啦，现在是你们的私人时间。”  
他消失了。但是与此同时，Dean感受到熟悉的气息出现在他背后。

“Hey，Cass。”他头也不回地说。  
带着犹豫和柔软，天使低沉的声音轻轻回答：“Hello，Dean。”  
“太久不见了，是吧，Cass。”Dean回过头去这样说。那瞬间他感觉被夺去呼吸——灵魂也是有呼吸的吗？Castiel穿着那件熟悉的风衣，打着松松垮垮的宝蓝色领带（那是最衬他眼睛的颜色），头发乱蓬蓬的，眼神依然那么专注，却透着不能言喻的悲伤。  
他真的在这里。Dean被这个想法占据了一切思绪，只能狂乱又无助地在心里再度重复，他真的在这里。  
“为什么躲着我，Cass？”他轻声问，慢慢、慢慢地向天使走近，好像怕天使会随时飞走一样——毕竟有那么多前车之鉴，他不想冒险。  
Castiel歪了歪头。  
这个动作……像是一只毛茸茸的鸟儿趴在树枝上，像是最亲近的小狗努力尝试听懂人类的声音，像是过去千百次千万次一样，像是十一年的光阴未曾流过，像是他们不曾历经生死。Dean想放声大笑也想流泪，当他意识到这一点的时候他已经泪水盈眶。  
“我不明白。”Castiel轻声说，“Dean。我知道你有很多的……接触，和陌生人。我想我理解对于人类来说，一些享乐主义和情感无关。”他审慎地说，好像怕自己不小心越过什么无形的边界，“我似乎不能认为我是……特殊的‘那一个’。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛看他，露出了被冒犯的表情。  
Chuck作证，他虽然很多次都开玩笑说Cass是个羽毛呆子、风衣宝宝，但是——即使对不开窍的木头来说，这也太夸张了——他现在在说什么，他说他不是特殊的‘那一个’？！  
“你真的不是在逗我吧？”Dean过了好一会才能发出声音，与此同时Castiel显得非常不安。  
天使也皱起眉：“我不知道怎么逗你，Dean。”  
Dean发出短促的笑声：“是啊，我确定你不知道。”  
“这让你困扰了吗？”Castiel再一次这么问，摆出了“如果你说是我就原地消失”的表情，“我说过我绝无……”  
“停下，你不准飞走你个羽毛傻瓜。而且我不是困扰，我是生气！”Dean感觉自己炸了，语无伦次地说，“你说Metatron给了你所有的流行文化知识，不是吗？”  
“……是的？”Castiel困惑地回答，“但是Metatron和这有什么关系？”  
深呼吸都已经不能压制Dean的语调了：“Cass，好好想想，我给了你磁带。老天，我给了你磁带。我替你照顾Claire，见鬼，我照顾了不止一个‘你的孩子’！”  
“首先，你也照顾过Ben，虽然他也不是你的孩子。但是显然你非常擅长这个，因为你富有爱心。你爱Lisa才会照顾Ben，但是Claire她是我们的责任，我想你是出自于对朋友的关心和怜悯之情才会照顾她，还有Jack。”Castiel笃定地说，“虽然你说那磁带是礼物，但我想那上面写的是你的最爱歌曲。我把它还给你是希望你……不要生气了。你喜欢它不是吗？而且那个时候我们，需要胜利。”  
如果不是处于灵魂状态，Dean觉得自己会当场心脏病发作：“好，听着，我们一件一件来。”Dean深吸一口气，“第一，我不擅长照顾小孩，我跟模范家长这个词没有任何关系。第二，我觉得我爱过Lisa，过去时态，而且她不是我正确的那个人。第三，我照顾Claire和Jack是为了你！因为你在乎，Cass，因为你在乎他们所以我觉得我也该在乎！因为我知道你想给Jack更——正常人的生活，所以我努力替你这么做！是的，那个孩子对我来说也很重要，但是如果没有你，你看到我有多糟糕了！”  
Castiel呆住了，他不可思议地看着Dean，好像这么多年来，他是第一次认识面前的人。在那么长的旅途中，除了无声的祷告，Dean从没有一次这么直白地向他说出一切。但是此刻Dean无法停止，他必须全部倾吐才能不表现得太怯懦与软弱。  
然而此刻人类在他面前剖析一切。Still beautiful, still Dean Winchester.  
“你不是唯一那个‘因为你在乎所以我在乎’的傻瓜，Cass。”Dean喃喃，“那磁带，那是一个礼物，你不明白吗？你难道真的认为我，我，一个有着乱成一团感情经历的人类，一个甚至没上过大学的人，能搞懂天使需要什么、想要什么吗？见鬼，因为我不知道！所以我只能送你我觉得最好的东西，那是、那是一些我无法开口告诉你的东西！你也许无法理解这些歌在唱什么，但是如果有一天你听了，就算是我对你……我对你剖白了我的心。”  
Castiel说不出话。他只能愣愣地看着Dean，像那就是一切。  
Dean挫败地叹气：“我甚至用XX来落款，我不敢相信我做了那么多愁善感的事。但是你想把它还给我，Cass，那时我甚至不敢看你。因为我不能接受你拒绝第二次。”  
“我……我没有拒绝你。我从没想过……”Cass终于能够结结巴巴地接上话，“XX是什么意思，未知事件？X-Men？一个案子（a case）？”  
“不，傻瓜。是kiss，或者是的，我也用了个糟糕的谐音玩笑。KISS CASS，好吗？是想拥抱你、亲吻你的意思。”Dean嘟囔道，“不能让Sam知道这个，他会不停嘲笑我的。”  
“你想……吻我吗？”Castiel小心翼翼地问，“就像，我想的那样？”  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，Cass。”Dean疲惫地回答，“在你最后一次离开我之前，你从没和我说过这些。我知道你是比人类更好的造物，见鬼，我甚至觉得你是唯一一个能被称为天使的天使。你说你是更好的俱乐部里的成员，你看过创世看过亿万光阴看过那么多美好的东西。我算什么？一只跑来跑去的仓鼠，无毛猿猴，在地狱里以折磨别人为乐的混蛋？我怎么敢那样想你，想象你可能会……爱我？我以为你只是在做正确的事，因为Winchesters对这个世界还是有点价值的。我怎么敢那样去理解你的高尚、仁慈和勇敢？因为你本来就……那么好，除了有点高高在上——但是我得说，那也一样很吸引人，很吸引我——我怎么敢认为这些美好的品质，这一切，是为了我？当你的那些天使同伴们说类似的话的时候我觉得他们很可悲，因为看他们是多么无知才会那样看你啊？他们根本不理解你是比他们好得多的存在。  
“所以，是的，我想吻你。我爱你，即使那只是愚昧的人类的方式，但是我还是见鬼的爱你。我不能轻易承认这个，也不能就那样无视你的皮囊，也不能忘记你也是……享受那些女性的瞩目和触碰。我想你留下，Cass，这就是我说‘家人’的含义，是因为我想你留在我身边。但是我不敢直接说出口因为我知道这样就要求得太多了。我能做的只是告诉你我在那里。你可以来找我，随时随地。你怎么会认为我可以全心享受‘正常的生活’而不去帮你？或者你怎么会认为我不需要你？如果你真的想要折磨我，不如直接杀了我。那么多次失去你，每一次都会变得更艰难，但是你是不是觉得我总能挺过去？但不是这次，可这一次不行，我做不到。这一次我迷失了。我什么都不相信了，除非我找到你。除非我听到你告诉我，你在想什么。”

“我爱你。”Castiel回答。再一次，泪水从他脸上落下，他只是直直地看着Dean，哽咽到无以复加，“我想触碰你。是你让我变得如此，人类……你不知道这是怎样的……奇迹。我本不该这样爱你，但是这一切已经发生了，是你早造就了这个奇迹。没有你，我不会在乎这一切，我不会像现在这样笑和流泪，我不会——我不会感受到幸福。我只能在那个时候说，是因为在内心深处我知道，一旦我说出口，那我所求的就会不止于此。我会想要更多，但我不能那么做。这会毁了我们之间的一切。我不想让你被自己的恐惧和厌恶吞噬，我也厌恶有那样自私想法的自己！你值得一切最美好的事物，Dean，即使你恨你自己，但是我为你祈求过千万次。我走过那些光阴，是为了让你遇见这样的我，是为了让我遇见你。这就是一切的意义。我只是不相信你会那样……渴求我。”  
“是吗？”Dean靠近他，猛地摔开自己的外套，解开衬衫的领口，狠狠扯下自己左边衣领，露出肩膀，除了锁骨下纹身的图样，他的左肩上有一个手印的痕迹，这个痕迹本该很久以前就已经消失，但是当他到达天堂的时刻，Dean就感受到它在他的肩膀上剧烈地灼烧，“这是你留下的，Cass。不是留在我的皮囊上，而是留在我的灵魂里。如果你想拿走它，那就动手。如果你不想——”  
“如果我不想，你会做什么？”Castiel宝蓝的眼睛看着猎人橄榄绿色的眸瞳，他这样问他，声音沙哑，却毫无畏惧。  
“那我现在就会吻你。”Dean回答，然后猛地揽过Cass的后颈，急切而绝望地亲吻他的嘴唇。他们激烈地拥吻，手臂缠绕，直到无法呼吸才分开。Dean剧烈喘息着轻声说：“我爱你。”  
“你不必一定要说出来。”Cass呢喃着回答。  
“但是我想这么做。”Dean喃喃，一边亲吻Cass的眉毛，眼睑，鼻尖，直到再度轻轻落到对方的唇畔，露出一个微笑，“哇哦，灵魂呼吸的感觉真奇妙。”  
Cass这才有点担忧地拉开和他的距离：“等等，Dean。我不想让你后悔，但是你要知道，天使只是一群光……”  
Dean翻了个白眼：“是啊，我还知道灵魂只是能量呢。还有别的吗？”  
“我不记得我有说过什么‘高级俱乐部’的事，那是什么意思？”Cass松了一口气，也不断地在Dean唇上轻啄，“是……你被送到五年后的那次？”  
“……我曾发誓，不会让你……”Dean闭上了眼睛，轻声说，“现在我们不谈这些，我只想吻你。”  
“我们还有……很多时间。”Castiel回答，任由人类将自己拖入另一个漫长的吻中。

注③：这段对话来自于《指环王》中的Sam和Frodo的对话。  
【“……伟大的故事难道从来不会完结吗?"（Sam）  
"不，那些故事从来不会完结。"弗罗多说，"不过故事里的人来来去去∶他们出场，等他们扮演的部分结束后就会退场。……”】由于他们都是霍比特人（即矮种人，半身人，比矮人还要矮），此处太后调侃三米那么高演不了霍比特。原剧温双也有一段对话也是来自Sam和Frodo，即丁哥和三米说“我不能背负你的重担，但我能背负你”。那也是《指环王》中Sam的台词XDD


	9. 冲破命运

【九】冲破命运  
“我恨Sam。”发觉自己暂时失去了黑美人之后Dean这样抱怨起来。  
Cass向他伸手：“May I……？”  
“最后一个问题，”Dean竖起手指，“天使不一定要碰到别人才能瞬移，对吧？”  
Castiel挑起一边眉毛，回答：“那你就是同意了。”  
下一瞬他们就回到了酒馆前，Bobby和Sam坐在走廊下聊天，Jack也在那里，但是只是可怜巴巴地捧着一罐饮料，很显然Bobby不同意一个小孩喝酒，就算这小孩是新神也没门。  
“Dean，Cass！”Bobby看了眼他们牵在一起的手，骂了一句，“……你们也不必这么快就说清楚吧！”然后他翻着白眼扔给了Sam两张纸币——说真的，天堂还有纸币这玩意？  
“我赌你们马上就能解决。”Sam洋洋得意地那么说，“Bobby不相信。真该让他看看在后面几年里你们之间有多恶心。”  
Jack开始笑，被Dean瞪了一眼之后立马假装什么都没有发生。  
“所以现在是什么情况，Jack？”Dean也开了一瓶啤酒，直接递给了Cass。当Cass给他疑惑的眼神的时候Dean无奈叹气，“我们可以一起喝一瓶的，Cass。”  
Cass露出恍然大悟的表情，然后脸红了。Sam在边上装模作样地干呕。  
Jack晃着腿看向Dean：“哪个方面？”  
“呃，你知道，开放之后天堂的情况会不会很复杂？有些人可能有不止一段婚姻关系，如果他们都上了天堂之类的……”Dean挠头，“肥皂剧情节。”  
“不。”Jack回答，“在这里人们不被这些绑定。如果他们想回到某人身边，就回到某人身边。生前的一切并不代表以后。早一些来到这里的灵魂未必永远等待，他们也会寻找新的关系。有些灵魂只想独处，那就独处。直到他们想和人交流，就交流。在这里一切都是波动的，一个人感知的一万年，在另一个人眼里只是一天。我想你已经感受到了。所以，不用担心。”  
“你知道，永恒对人来说也是很可怕的。”Dean笑笑，“这会是我们要面对的吗？我可不想变成越来越稀薄的黄油。”注④  
“这是个比喻，《指环王》。”Cass补充，“你比我想象中的更了解这个。”  
Sam发笑：“是，他最爱霍比特人了，这一点上他和Charlie可真有共同语言。”  
“不。”Jack沉思着回答，“万物皆有终焉。但是在这里，只是有……恰当的时机。对每个人来说都会如此。当人们觉得足够的时候，他们就会离开。我也不知道他们会前往哪里，但是我想这像是一个轮回。也许……也许亿万年之后，他们会再度在这里出现，在人间出现，在别的世界出现，然后故事继续。也有一些人的故事可能会永远结束，他们变成了他们想成为的一切，浩瀚星辰或绵延冰雪。我不探讨永恒，因为我也受规则的制约。上帝终有一死，我亦然。不过那是很久很久之后的事了，我说过，那会是一个我们都能接受的时机。”  
Dean皱着眉头点头：“虽然我不是很能听懂，但是听起来不错。”  
“我不想打断这个。”Bobby举起酒瓶，“听着小子们，见到你们我很高兴，但是我不得不提醒你们一件事。John和Mary说要来拜访的，如果是那样——”他看了Dean和Cass一眼，“我相信你们还要面对一些不太‘天堂’的事，猎人总是不能完全安逸下来的，不然还叫什么猎人呢？”  
Cass和Dean面面相觑了一会。  
Jack提醒道：“呃，如果你们不想，你们可以……你懂，出去度假，十年，一百年，直到你们觉得可以面对再回来，他们不会发觉任何不对的。流动时间嘛。”  
“Dean……”Cass只是等待Dean的决定。  
“不。”Dean握紧他的手，深深吸气，“我不想那样。如果这就是恰当的时机，我们就不该走。而且拜托，谁能不喜欢你，Cass？”  
“我可以换个皮囊的样子。”Castiel建议道，“这样可能会轻松一点，对传统的家庭来说？比如女性皮囊……？”  
“这是可行的……”Jack刚想点头就被Dean打断了。  
Dean轻轻拍了下Jack的头：“我知道，但是我不想。Kid，别帮他越走越歪。Cass，我看你的时候，就是看你。这样没什么不好，你懂吗？我不会想象说希望你怎样，你展现在我面前的模样，就是我期待的一切。不准再用皮囊来称呼你自己，你就是你。”说到这里Dean露出一个具有暗示性的微笑，“而且我喜欢你的纹身，希望你还带着它？”  
“嘿！”Sam发出抗议的声音，“能不能别在我们面前说这个！去开个房！”  
Bobby对Jack做了个鬼脸：“他们真恶心。”  
Jack点点头，露出骄傲的表情，为自己理解了言外之意而感到高兴：“我知道你是指他们很可爱。”  
Bobby被噎住了，Dean放声大笑，肆意地和Cass再度交换一个亲吻。

Winchesters重聚的时刻无疑是令人触动的，他们拥抱，流泪。但是某种不安的因子开始浮现。Mary和Jack说了无数次“我原谅你”，可Jack的脸还是皱成了一团。John对Jack的态度不是特别好，他有些警惕，听说Mary的事之后更是生出难以抑制的怒气。Jack有点瑟缩的时候Sam拍了拍他的肩膀把他拉开，Dean上前侧身挡住了他。  
“说真的？”John有些不可思议地问，“发生了那些，你们还……他杀了Mary。”  
“他救了我们。”Sam回答，“不止一次，Jack救了一切。我觉得他值得一个原谅，爸爸。无论如何，我已经原谅他了。”  
“老实说，这很难。我在那里，爸爸，而你没经历那些。”Dean说，“但是Sam是对的，Jack并不想那么做，我们一起过了那段很艰难的日子。我也已经原谅他了，我相信妈妈也是。这里的一切，天堂，都是因为Jack才能存在的。如果你一定要怪谁，那是我的错。因为我搞砸了，是我没有关好Michael他才会逃走，Jack才会……”  
“Dean，那不是你的错。”Castiel严肃地看着他，“我们在谈论的可是Michael。”  
John皱起眉：“所以你是谁？”  
“他就是Castiel。”Mary回答，“那个天使。”  
John缓和了一点，但是他依然坚持：“如果你们不介意的话，我觉得这里应该有一次家庭谈话。”  
Sam的脸色已经不是很好了，旧日的记忆又开始沸腾，过了那么久，某些字词依然会刺痛他的心。又一次，Dean拦住了他。但是这次Dean没有向John说“Yes,sir”，他只是缓慢又清晰地说：“爸爸，我们没来得及告诉你，但是Cass和Jack，他们是家人。”  
Dean和John长久的对视，直到Mary拉住了John，Cass轻轻拍了拍Dean的肩膀。Sam还是跟老母鸡一样把Jack挡得严严实实的，但是Jack明显能感受到Sam的脆弱，这让他更加担忧起来了。  
“这没事，Cass。”Dean向天使笑了笑，“他是我父亲，我不能逃避。”他久久地看着天使喃喃，“至少这次不行。我欠你们的。”  
Cass笑了，他轻声说：“这也是你欠过去的自己的。”  
Dean歪头：“好吧，你说的对。”  
“Dean。”John惊诧的目光扫过他的脸，随即变得严肃起来，“你有什么要说的吗。”  
Dean向Mary露出宽慰的微笑，然后说：“是啊。Cass是我的‘对的人’，他是我的天使。”他转向Cass眨了眨眼睛，“或许我该说男朋友？可是我觉得这个词不够完美。”  
John的脸绷紧了：“Dean，我以为你已经得到教训了。他是个男人——”  
Mary责怪地拍了他一下：“这很无礼，John。”  
“他是个天使。所以严格来说，他没有性别。”Dean回答，“但是我他妈不在乎，他很完美，我爱他。就是这样。爸爸，防止你没有注意到，上帝对性取向毫不关心。”  
Sam发出了介乎惊讶和憋笑之间的声音，听起来就像一声尖锐的抽气。Jack好奇地探出脑袋眨了眨眼睛。  
“哦，为了防止你没有注意到，他如果换个皮囊会更好。”John努力平稳着气息，但是Dean只是看着他，等他说完，“我记得你喜欢孩子。”  
Jack点了点头，弱弱举手：“呃……其实，我大概能算，他们的孩子。”  
“你就是，Jack。只是这听起来让我显得很自大。”Dean无奈地对他笑了笑。Sam注意到Dean已经绷到了极限，他面部肌肉颤抖着，眼底泪光闪烁。Sam无声地叹息，这一天来得太晚了。面对父亲不是那么简单的事，但是Dean很固执的不想让他们看出他的脆弱。所有人都体贴的没有说破。  
Dean深深吸气，然后面对John：“我知道，这对你来说很难接受。但是爸爸，如果你不能接受，那是你的问题，不是我的。你告诉我要保护家人，所以是的，我会保护他们。你曾告诉我，你的职责不是让我喜欢你，而是养育我。同样的，我的职责也不是让你喜欢我。该死，直到我死前我都不明白这一点。你想教我做对的事，我做到了。”他看向Mary，如释重负地微笑，泪水在他脸颊上闪烁，“你说有天使守护着我，他一直都在那么做。所以，我也会守护他的。”

这次会面以尴尬的沉默告终，但是Dean反而显得轻松。  
“Come on, baby，”Dean打开英帕拉的门，转身笑着向他们招手，“我们去重建地堡吧，自由小队2.0。”  
“爸爸妈妈怎么办呢？”Sam靠在副驾驶座门外问。  
“他们想来，那就来。”Dean耸肩，“我没说要在地堡上画‘父母驱逐咒’。但是那要看他们的意愿，不是吗？所谓恰当的时机。”  
Jack钻进英帕拉后座，乖乖系好了安全带，等Cass也坐进来才举手发言：“会有那天的。我能不能点餐？我想吃蛋糕。”  
Dean透过后视镜和Cass交换了温柔的眼神，他手指贴着唇，然后向后一扬。Cass懵懵伸手去接，愣了一会才后知后觉地垂下头，露出微笑。他依样画葫芦地也用手指贴了自己唇角一下，伸手从后座轻触Dean的脸颊。Dean转头轻吻Cass的指节，在Sam的bitchface中扬起笑容：“当然，等着我大显身手吧。”

黑美人再度从郁郁葱葱的森林中飞驰而过，但是此时车上不再孤身一人。  
歌声从车窗中飘落，他们此刻，此时，就在家中。  
在漫长的岁月后，亦将重逢。

【零】  
——“你不是不喜欢这个故事吗？”  
“我是不喜欢，但是你喜欢就够了。”  
“我有我的故事，你也有你的故事。你干得还不赖。”

——我们都在创造自己的故事，上帝都没法将他们全部毁去。  
别停笔啊，大文豪。

【完】

注④：是《指环王》中对于人类被延长生命的描写，认为人类难以承受太过漫长的生命，就好像一小块黄油要涂满一大片面包，越抹越稀薄。此处也用此概念来解释人类与永恒的关系。

后记：很高兴能写下这篇故事，在这个创作过程中我尝试以我个人的角度深入探讨Destiel两人的内心，没想到这比我想象的还要痛苦OTZ我一直叫他们漂亮傻瓜，但是真的没想到他们能够自苦和纠结到这个地步。我尝试写了一些很多人觉得“刀”的部分，有趣的是如果你联系这把刀的前因后果和角色特征，会发现一些更深层的思维逻辑。我用我的方式来解释它们，因为我相信他们深爱彼此，希望这也有打动到大家，为大家提供磕CP的新思路www  
也许我过段时间会写大四条的原剧分析以及扒一扒一些糖点，但是我真的不会快速截屏（令人头秃.jpg）写完了这篇我才发现还有好多梗没写到，生气。可能也会再找时间看看有没有脑洞能写文。  
我要是鸽了当我没说。  
还有，在这篇文章中我尝试探讨了一些家庭方面的问题，除了温家人还有杰克崽的身世。就单纯的猎人视角来说，我是佩服JW夫妇的，但是从父母的角度来看，我真的觉得他们不合格。即使兄弟俩原谅了，观众还是应该从中得到一些启示，不要重蹈覆辙。尤其是十二季的Mary，她和卡之间的关系其实相当微妙，直到最后也称不上亲切。在Mary死后卡对于Mary的认知还是停留在Mary拒绝让他治疗（但是认可他对兄弟两人的意义）的阶段。对我而言，我只认为在两兄弟都非常需要她的时刻，她选择离开是不负责任的，即使她需要空间。而这个行为让她失去了指责卡的权利，因为卡才是那个一直陪伴兄弟俩走过狂风暴雨却不曾退缩的人。而JW对丁初次狩猎的举动真是让我直呼好家伙，是想起来都会心梗的地步。他是个好猎人，但是他远不如自己的孩子坚强。因为丁和米一直都是承担痛苦的人，他们不愿意轻易把痛苦转嫁给别人，而是扛着痛苦走下去——这是真正的勇气和悲剧式的英雄。（所以我对十五季最大的不满是米在上帝那里看到的未来，那是什么鬼，变成怪物伤害他人，这是温双会做的事吗，这他妈不是在逗我？只能说上帝真的是特别糟糕的小说家，不要轻易OOC啊喂！！！难怪你没法畅销啊喂！！！！！）  
以及在故事的最后我对杰克崽的家庭进行了重构，因为说真的，我虽然很喜欢崽崽，但是我真的很讨厌他出生前的剧情。我讨厌Kelly的选择，好像她存在的意义只是“母亲”而不是“独立的人”。她不在乎这个孩子不是她和他爱人的爱情结晶，也不在乎可能造成的后果，更不在乎自己一定会死的结局，她只在乎“这是我孩子，他是奇迹”。我真的直呼好家伙，这是正常人的思维吗，不会吧不会吧。很显然她一定要生下孩子是因为杰克的影响，这个影响不是纯粹的母爱，她有一种幻想中殉道者（被洗脑）的使命感——但是说真的，完全可以不要夸大她的母性来突出悲剧，这很拙劣。（让卡带着跑就更离谱，我替丁哥心梗三秒，虽然我很喜欢妈妈卡但是这段情节每次想起来真的如鲠在喉，咱有话好好说别一言不合就跑路啊喂）如果是我来写这个故事我可能会倒着写——让她不想留下孩子但是打不掉，她曾憎恨挣扎，然后逃脱恶魔的控制，在自由意志小队的影响下开始规划剩余的人生。她知道自己有了摆脱不掉的负累，但是她还是用坚强来面对自己的结局，在最后寄予希望。她拒绝直接进入天堂是因为知道自己必死无疑，但是多活几个月也好过直接求死。在这个过程中她的坚强和自由意志小队的温暖影响了杰克，杰克崽出生后面临混乱和危机，但是最终他还是融入了温家这个家庭。我觉得他们可以变成另一版本的太后和C叔，不过是温柔版本的x  
在我个人的看法下，并不是Kelly的本质影响了杰克，而是杰克影响了Kelly，他的纯净本质重塑了Kelly的思想行为方式，是他在无意识的情况下把Kelly改造成了“完美母亲”。而当崽还没出生的情况下，他选择了自己的父亲。一次是通过生母看到卡，另一次是透过卡看世界，根据后续情节来看，我觉得他显然看到了一些和丁哥有关的事（或者说看到了丁哥）。看崽刚出生的情节里有趣的一点是，他特别在乎丁的看法，对米的亲近是有趋利避害性质的，可对他“人类”一面影响最大的一直是丁。所以才会有文中所提“丁卡像父亲，三米像叔叔（哥哥）”的论断。当然这是我的一家之言，只是觉得这也是一个可以思考的逻辑方向。  
——基于这个想法，我在最后切断了崽和生母（及其家庭）之间的联结，因为我觉得这是根本无法引起我共鸣的东西。国情影响，可能在他们本国很多人会觉得这很赞……不过说真的，在当母亲（父亲）之前，做·个·人·吧。先做个独立的人，自己定义自己，好吗？别动不动就对孩子畅想未来，孩子无辜啊莫名压力山大。  
这是我对于文章中一些冲突情节的想法，希望大家能够喜欢，或者至少能够接受这个。感谢阅读！请给我评论吧我真的很希望和大家交流，如果可以的话可以到lof也支持一下（其实lof才是我主要写文场所来着，不过最近抽得厉害），那我感激不尽。  
再次，谢谢阅读w爱你们，爱大四条❤


End file.
